Hinata, Yo y Mi otro Yo
by Sasha545
Summary: Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y tengo 16 años. Hay muy pocas cosas que me agradan y no me gusta nada en particular. Pero tengo una meta, algo que no dejaré sólo en un sueño… ganarme el respeto de mi hermano mayor y… matar a cierto individuo. Mi hermano gemelo Saske. / SasuHina - Road to Ninja - Narutoverse - Non Uchiha Masacre
1. Prólogo

_Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y tengo 16 años. Hay muy pocas cosas que me agradan y no me gusta nada en particular. Pero tengo una meta, algo que no dejaré sólo en un sueño… ganarme el respeto de mi hermano mayor y… matar a cierto individuo._

_Mi hermano Saske.  
_

* * *

**HINATA, YO Y MI OTRO YO**

PRÓLOGO

* * *

Bien tal vez exageré un poco, no sé si podría llegar a matar a ese tipo. La verdad, una oscura historia nos une desde… bueno, desde que nacimos. Su nombre es Saske y es mi hermano menor.

Lo sé, ¿Qué tipo de persona diría que quiere matar a su hermano menor? Bueno, una persona que ha tenido que vivir 16 años de su vida junto a él. De seguro no lo entenderán hasta que terminen de leer esto. Y si no lo entienden tampoco es como si me interesara. Si hubiesen tenido que vivir con ese sujeto por tanto tiempo también estarían escribiendo sobre ello.

¿Por dónde empezar? Uhmm… ¿Tal vez por el comienzo? Sí, eso suena bien.

Veamos, no siempre nos llevamos mal. De hecho, en un comienzo se podría decir que Saske y yo éramos "amigos". Hacíamos todo juntos, nunca nos separábamos y jugábamos a confundir a las personas intercambiándonos. Podíamos terminar la frase del otro y sabíamos exactamente qué estábamos pensando sólo con mirarnos. Si uno se caía el otro lloraba por el dolor. Si Saske sentía miedo, yo lo sabía… todas las típicas cosas que pueden hacer los hermanos gemelos. Oh, olvide mencionarlo, Saske es mi hermano gemelo. Mis padres son muy originales con los nombres ¿Verdad? (Al menos no me llamaron _Comadreja_ como a mi hermano mayor).

Si tengo que entrar en detalles sobre el tema del nombre, lo diré claro. Mi padre quería honrar a Sasuke Sarutobi, y bueno, cuando mamá tuvo gemelos no se decidieron sobre cual se llamaría así, así que utilizando la forma más poco creativa del mundo, el mayor se llamó Sasuke y el menor Saske (Sí, le sacaron la vocal de en medio). Si me lo preguntan, creo que es la peor solución del mundo.

En fin, a medida que pasaron los años esa relación estrecha con mi hermano gemelo se fue desvaneciendo. Se terminaron los juegos de confusión, dejé de entender qué pasaba por su mente y cada uno comenzó a adoptar un estilo propio.

Mientras que yo me enfoqué en la academia y en ser el mejor de la clase, Saske… bueno… Saske tomó otros intereses.

Podría resumirlo en que lo único que anhela es divertirse y jugar a ser un vago. Su actitud presuntuosa llega a ser insoportable y en más de una ocasión he pensando en ahogarlo con una almohada mientras duerme. Desde la forma en que se viste a la forma en que actúa, todo en él dice: "no podría importarme menos".

Todo, excepto una cosa… a Saske le gustan las chicas.

No, a todos nos "gustan" las chicas, lo de Saske va más allá de ello. Saske es un pervertido de closet, un acosador, un desvergonzado que va por la vida regalando rosas y diciéndole a todas las chicas de Konoha "Buenos días amorcito". Mi mayor deleite es cuando le dan vuelta el rostro de un puñetazo por ello.

Pero supongo que si quieren entender mi gran problema con Saske debo empezar desde el primer día en que supe que a pesar de ser hermanos, éramos completamente distintos.

Fue el día en que Itachi llegó de su primera misión en ANBU y nos llevó a comer helados. Mientras que yo estaba completamente extasiado escuchando los pormenores de su riesgosa aventura, Saske parecía horrorizado escuchando la forma en que Itachi había tenido que enfrentar a cinco ninjas de Sunagakure. Mi hermano mayor narró cómo había activado el sharingan para atravesar a uno de sus enemigos con kunais, usó el jutsu de fuego con otro, confundió al tercero en un genjutsu y por último, utilizó un jutsu de agua con los dos que restaban. Mis ojos debieron haber brillado en admiración escuchando lo grandioso que era Itachi, en cambio, Saske, lo miraba como si acabase de ver un fantasma o algo peor.

Esa noche no pudo dormir y lo escuché dándose vueltas en su cama de un lado a otro. Era tanta su desesperación que eventualmente se acostó conmigo y dormimos juntos (ok, sé que eso podría llenar las fantasías enfermizas de alguna fangirl…¡Pero carajo! ¡Teníamos 6 años!).

A la mañana siguiente, supimos que Saske era "especial" cuando Itachi nos invitó a entrenar junto con él. En vez de aprovechar las grandiosas lecciones de Itachi, Saske dijo….

"_Lo siento Itachi, no quiero ser un ninja"._

La reacción que sus palabras provocaron en mi padre fueron casi inmediatas. Gritó, golpeó cosas, rompió otras y se llevó a Saske de una oreja al escuadrón de policía de Konoha y le mostró lo genial que era el lugar, ¿Creen que si quiera se molestó en hacer lo mismo conmigo? ¡Te maldigo Saske!

Pero no, eso no era suficiente para el "gran" Saske. Itachi le hizo un tour por los escuadrones de ANBU, algo con lo que yo había estado soñando por años, y eso pareció asustarlo aun más con la idea de ser Ninja.

Después de eso mi padre lo llevó en una misión a la Villa de los Hosteles y en vez de cambiar su opinión llegó diciendo que abriría un hostal en Konoha algún día. Con eso, mi padre se dio por vencido y realizó uno de los peores errores que podría haber hecho… le dijo a Shisui que se hiciera cargo. No me malinterpreten, Shisui debe ser uno de los shinobis más fuertes de todo el clan, de Konoha y tal vez del mundo… tanto o más que Itachi, pero… Shisui no era precisamente el modelo que Saske necesitaba seguir.

Después de tres días haciendo las rondas con Shisui, Saske decidió que _sí_ quería ser ninja. Fugaku estaba tan feliz que nos compró un portashurikens para nuestro primer día en la academia.

Mientras yo me dedique todo ese a practicar mi puntería en los postes de blanco, Saske vendió sus shurikens en el patio de la academia al mejor postor y luego llenó el cargador con dulces.

_Todos _amaban a Saske. Era el chico más popular de la academia y él parecía adorarlo. Dormía en clases junto a Shikamaru, en el recreo se comía las papas fritas de Chouji, se escapa de clase con Naruto a pintar paredes, le pedía capullos de mariposas a Shino y se la regalaba a las chicas y hasta entrenó a Akamaru para un ridículo truco en que pretendía estar perdido y acercarse a una niña, para que luego Saske apareciera diciendo que ya que ella había encontrado a su cachorrito, lo mínimo que podía hacer era recompensarla con un beso en la mejilla.

Lo peor vino cuando los profesores en la academia comenzaron a evaluarnos; Saske apenas era mejor que Naruto en sus calificaciones y yo era el mejor de la clase. Fugaku le dio la golpiza de su vida y le dijo que se pusiera serio. Aquello lo hizo desinteresarse aun más en todo el asunto y cuando le pregunté por qué seguía con eso de querer ser ninja cuando era claro que era malo en ello, respondió: "_Los ninjas atraen a las chicas_".

Cuando se metió en problemas por primera vez al robar un examen escrito para repartirlo entre todo "su grupo" de amigos vagos e Iruka descubrió su trampa, exigió saber quien había repartido las respuestas de la famosa prueba final de la academia. Como no nos podía diferenciar y Saske insistía en ser yo, nos hizo lanzar shurikens a un muñeco de práctica. Todos sabían que mi hermano apestaba y yo no. Sin embargo, hizo algo por lo cual lo detesto hasta el día de hoy… ¡Dio 10 de 10 shurikens en el blanco!

¡Así es, mi estúpido, inservible y perdedor hermano menor era un puto genio! Nos evaluaron de la misma forma, para descubrir cuál de los dos estaba mintiendo. Ambos estuvimos iguales en las pruebas de Shurikens, de clones de sombra, de transformación, de taijutsu y ninjutsu. En genjutsu Saske adivinó el truco y también lo hice yo. No había forma de diferenciarnos, por lo tanto, Iruka nos castigó a ambos y no nos dejó graduarnos ese semestre. Sí, yo, el mejor alumno de la academia, ¡Reprobé por culpa de Saske!

Lo único que me hacía feliz mientras esperábamos que nuestro padre llegara para sacarnos de nuestra "detención" era pensar en la paliza que le daría a Saske por robar ese examen. Tal vez Iruka no podía reconocernos, pero Fugaku sí.

Sin embargo para mi decepción, lejos de darle un sermón se emocionó hasta las lágrimas cuando supo que su otro hijo no era un desperdicio de shinobi, que sin si quiera intentarlo, era tan bueno como yo. Aquello fue un golpe directo en mi ego…"sin si quiera intentarlo".

¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuese bueno en algo sin practicar, entrenar y esforzarse? Cuando la duda me carcomía se lo pregunté a Itachi y él me respondió: "_Hay personas que son naturalmente buena en todo lo que hacen. Se les llama, genios_", claro, él lo sabía, nació siendo bueno en todo.

Y eso me convertía a mí, Sasuke Uchiha, en el perdedor entre ambos.

Sin embargo, ese no es el motivo por el cual quiero deshacerme de Saske.

¿Creen que me hace gracia ir caminando por las calles de Konoha y de pronto escuchar "_Es él papá, él me tocó el trasero mientras estaba en la fila para comprar dangos_"

¿Saben cuantas veces se me ha acercado una chica llorando, preguntándome por qué no la he llamado para luego darme una bofetada?

Cada vez que alguien me ve, ve a Saske… porque seamos honestos, nadie recuerda los buenos actos de una persona, sólo lo más vil, degenerado y humanamente bajo. Saske es una lacra, una ladilla, un parasito que se te pega y te succiona la vida. No importa cuántas misiones haya realizado satisfactoriamente por la villa, aun así me llevo un sermón cada vez que el Hokage me ve pensando que soy Saske.

¿Saben lo vergonzoso que es para mí que ese perdedor flirtee con Sakura Haruno, mi compañera de equipo? Es tan humillante que desearía arrancarme los ojos. Ni si quiera voy a comenzar con la vergüenza que me da verlo actuar tan escandalosamente como Naruto. Debe ser porque ambos fueron entrenados por Jiraiya (Ah sí, desde entonces los hábitos de Saske empeoraron, incluyendo "recolección de datos" con él pervertido ese en los baños termales. En más de una ocasión lo he descubierto espiando cuando las chicas se bañan desnudas en el río Naka).

Pero lo peor fue cuando me di cuenta que… Itachi lo prefiere a él. Siempre lo protege, lo invita a salir, entrena con él, incluso van al cine juntos. Es por ello que realmente lo odio. Itachi lo favorece, y no lo culpo, seguramente prefiera estar con el más talentoso de los dos.

Pero hay algo que Saske no sabe.

Yo conozco su debilidad.

Oh sí, la conozco. Con ello voy a destruirlo y de esa forma lograré que Itachi vuelva a ponerme atención.

La debilidad de Saske se llama Hinata Hyuga y voy a quitársela para poder recuperar a _mí _hermano mayor. Llámenlo justicia divina.

·

·

·

* * *

**NOTA**

_Un fic super tonto. Una idea aun más tonta. Tenia que sacármelo de la cabeza. Ni idea cuando volveré a actualizar, depende como anden las críticas hahahaha. _


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Eres Gay?

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**¿ERES GAY? **

* * *

Si alguno de ustedes tiene un hermano (o una hermana, porque Saske a veces se comporta de esa forma) saben que uno de los motivos más recurrentes para discutir y realmente pelear es el tema del baño en la mañana. No importa qué, Saske siempre parece despertar un segundo antes de que toque el despertador.

Maldije en alto cuando abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que la cama del vago ese estaba vacía y él iba saliendo de la habitación corriendo…

¡No de nuevo!

-¡Espera! ¡Ey! ¡Saske! - Salí tan rápido como pude de nuestra habitación siguiéndolo pasillo abajo. - ¡Detente, maldición!

Sin embargo, Saske fue más rápido y cerró la puerta antes de que pudiese entrar al baño. Apreté con fuerza la manija e intenté abrirla.

Estaba cerrada con pestillo. Perfecto.

-¡Ey Saske! ¡Sal del baño de una vez! – Le grité. - ¡No me hagas sacarte a patadas de nuevo!

-¿Por qué tan impaciente? – Dijo él de vuelta con burla. – Quien entra primero gana la ducha. Esa es la regla hermanito.

-¡Porque yo me demoro 5 minutos en el baño, mientras que tú te tomas una hora!

-El tiempo es esencial para cuidar de nuestro aspecto e higiene. – Respondió con gracia. - No esperarás que salga a la calle luciendo tan mal como tú, ¿Verdad?

-Hijo de…

-¿Sasuke? – Itachi también acababa de despertar y se veía que al igual que yo, estaba dando por hecho que había perdido el turno en la ducha. - ¿Hace cuanto está en el baño?

-Acaba de entrar. – Le respondí. - ¿Y si tiramos la puerta?

Itachi comenzó a reír en voz alta. – Vuelvo a la cama. Despiértame cuando salga.

-Pe..pero Itachi… - Observé como él se iba y suspiré abnegado. Hubiese sido agradable poder conversar con él mientras ambos esperábamos.

Como supuse, Saske estuvo 55 minutos dentro del baño. No sé qué era peor, si la espera o escucharlo tatarear distintas canciones mientras se duchaba (por cosas como esa aun dudo de su sexualidad).

A decir verdad, nunca he entendido esa manía que tiene por cuidar tanto su aspecto, ¿Acaso importa? Hagamos lo que hagamos siempre nos vemos igual. Mirar a Saske es como mirarme en un espejo (aunque un espejo que pide a gritos ayuda siquiátrica).

Aun recuerdo el día en que volvíamos de una misión con Kakashi y Saske estaba vagando por la Villa, como de costumbre. Sakura se enrojeció al verlo y cuando él lo notó fue a saludarla y a decirle que se veía "hermosa" aún cubierta de barro. "_¿Cómo haces para que tu cabello brille de esa forma, Saske?" _Le preguntó Sakura con los ojos en forma de corazón. Él la miró con esa sonrisa de ganador y le respondió "_Es sencillo, sólo tienes que enjuagártelo con un poco de extracto de manzanilla, palta o miel. Pero tú no lo necesitas Sakura-san, tu cabello es hermoso, tal como tú_". Escucharlo intercambiar secretos del cuidado de cabello con Haruno me hizo querer vomitar. El coqueteo barato mientras le tomaba una hebra de su pelo, me hizo querer golpearlo. Era como observar tu peor pesadilla volverse realidad, enfrente de ti, sin poder hacer nada.

No obstante, aún peor fue tener que soportar que Naruto me apuntara y riera mientras le preguntaba a mi hermano si yo también me enjuagaba el cabello con acondicionador de manzanilla ¡Como si yo pensara en ese tipo de estupideces! Aún así, al otro día, el perdedor llegó oliendo demasiado dulce para mi gusto y cuando le preguntó a Sakura si le gustaba su cabello… todo se hizo evidente.

¡¿Acaso ser homosexual está de moda o qué? Un hombre no debería tener que preocuparse de cómo se ve su cabello ¡Maldición! ¡Somos ninjas!

Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, Saske salió junto con una nube de vapor, luciendo reluciente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba amarrándose su collar del clan Uchiha alrededor del cuello con esa horrible camisa morada abierta y sus pantalones holgados. Bufé sólo de verlo.

-Que masculino. – Fue lo único que dije mientras entraba al baño. El sarcasmo fue claro, haciendo que él parara y se me observara con arrogancia.

-¿Por qué tanta envidia Sasuke? – Me preguntó guiñándome un ojo. – Tú también podrías verte bien si pusieras un mínimo de cuidado en tu aspecto. Preocuparte de ti mismo es el primer paso para que una mujer te ponga atención, eso me lo enseñó Jiraiya sensei. Cómo quieres que alguien te tome en serio cuando tienes las uñas llenas de tierra y quizás qué otras cosas. Toda esa inseguridad tuya de que si te ves aseado vas a ser menos hombre, bordea en lo patético, hermanito.

-Vete al diablo. – Le respondí apretando el puño.

Suspiró mirándome con lástima pero volvió a sonreír. - No sé por qué siempre despiertas de tan mal humor. Si te arreglaras un poco más podríamos ir juntos a buscar chicas con quienes conversar. Seriamos todo un éxito ¿Sabes? Los gemelos son populares por todo ese tema del yaoi. Serías como mi _wingman _y yo sería el tuyo. Ya puedo ver el furor que causaríamos.

-Prefiero morir. Sólo tú puedes encontrar atractivo algo que se relacione con el yaoi y las descerebradas de Konoha. No hay una sola chica en esta Villa que tenga un coeficiente intelectual aceptable. – Respondí intentando cerrar la puerta, pero la mano firme de mi hermano en el marco me impidió cerrarla del todo. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Sasuke… ¿Eres gay? – Casi me caí con esa pregunta. No podía estar hablando en serio alguien que usaba más joyas que un _drag queen_. – En serio, puedes decírmelo. Puedo conseguirte una cita con Naruto si…

-¡Cierra la boca idiota! ¡Qué _mierda_ te pasa! ¡Enfermo!

Lo empujé con fuerza y le cerré la puerta en el rostro desvistiéndome con rapidez. La mera idea de ir en una cita con Naruto me dio escalofríos. Hay cosas que una persona nunca debería tener que escuchar… aunque después de ese beso el día en que designaron los grupos… ahogue una arcada.

Mientras el agua golpeaba mi rostro bajo la ducha, simplemente supe que nada me traería mas placer que conquistar a la única chica que siempre ignora a Saske.

Su nombre era Hinata Hyuga.

Éramos compañeros en la academia. Si me preguntan nunca si quiera la noté hasta después de graduarnos, pero algo en esa torpe y ridícula niña parecía atraer la atención de Saske. Tal vez era el hecho que Hinata era la única chica del colegio que nunca nos miraba, o era la única que no le respondía cuando él le hablaba. Por mucho tiempo, todos pensamos que era muda o algo por el estilo. No obstante, el truco de las mariposas la asustó y terminó desmayándose. Cuando le dio un dulce Hinata negó con el rostro y salió corriendo. Su mejor arma, el truco del perro, no resultó en ella porque la chica sabía que Akamaru pertenecía a Kiba. Cuando intentó regalarle una rosa, neji Hyuga le dio un golpe con su palma y lo mandó volando lejos. Todas sus excusas para dirigirse a ella resultaban en un fiasco.

Desde entonces, Saske siente una especie de asquerosa fascinación por ella. Es la única chica que desea conquistar y que nunca si quiera mira en su dirección.

Es de lo más gracioso. Su confianza se va al diablo, su galantería se desvanece y termina escondiéndose si la ve pasar. Ha planeado por años una estrategia que logre captar la atención de Hinata Hyuga pero la joven ni si quiera se ha dado cuenta de sus segundas intenciones. Me sorprendería que sepa que existe.

Confirmé todo esto hace un par de días atrás. Naruto y yo estábamos comiendo algo en Ichiraku cuando vimos pasar a Hinata. La chica miró al perdedor con ojos llenos de ternura y siguió caminando, ocultado su rostro atrás de sus manos. Luego vino lo mejor, con horror Naruto y yo nos dimos cuenta de que… ¡Saske la estaba siguiendo!

Nos miramos con curiosidad y decidimos ver qué rayos estaba haciendo.

Lo seguimos innumerables cuadras viendo como caminaba siempre tres pasos atrás de Hinata, pero si la chica se daba vuelta para ver quien la seguía, Sasuke se desvanecía en el aire (Shisui nunca debió enseñarle su técnica del cuerpo parpadeante).

Estuvimos tras su pista innumerables cuadras, hasta que Hinata entró a su hogar y Saske se quedó parado afuera mirando la entrada con melancolía. Se quedó en la misma posición alrededor de diez minutos y finalmente, cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, gritó "¡Maldición!" y golpeó la cerca de madera con su puño. Se dio la vuelta lleno de frustración y siguió su camino completamente cabizbajo.

Naruto dijo que lo ayudaría a hablarle a Hinata porque estaba seguro de que ella era una buena chica y no se burlaría de que a Saske pareciera gustarle. En cambio yo sonreí sabiendo que había algo que a ese imbécil le importaba.

Por lo general cuando una chica lo rechazaba o no le prestaba atención (lo que ocurría en muy, muy contadas ocasiones) Saske sonreía y decía algo como "_No se pueden ganar todas las batallas_", subía los hombros y seguía en sus cosas. Sin embargo, era la primera vez en mi vida que lo veía realmente frustrado por algo.

Salí del baño con aquel pensamiento en mente y caminé en dirección a la habitación de Itachi.

Si debo ser honesto, ese lugar para mí es como un santuario. Lo digo en serio. Itachi lo mantiene ordenado de forma envidiable, llegando a ser meticuloso en ello. Por mi parte, al tener que compartir habitación con ese imbécil su mitad es un asco con todo tirado por todas partes mientras yo mantengo la mía con tanto cuidado como Itachi. Pero el asunto de la limpieza de nuestra habitación podría extender esto al menos en una o dos horas de lectura, así que lo dejaré pasar, por ahora.

Me paré fuera de la habitación de mi hermano y golpee con suavidad tragando saliva.

-Despierta Itachi. – Murmuré entreabriendo la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano.

Estaba recostado sobre la cama, apoyado contra el colchón, de espaldas. Se veía tan pacífico durmiendo que de inmediato pensé en dejarlo dormir un poco más.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta cuando sentí que desde atrás abrían la puerta por completo.

-¡Itachi! – Gritó Saske pasando a mi lado y tirándose sobre la cama. - ¡Despierta! ¡Anda! ¡Nii-san! ¡Ahora que tienes vacaciones dijiste que iríamos a la playa! ¡Vamos nii-san lo prometiste!

Apreté el puño. Se suponía que Itachi me debía enseñar una nueva técnica de fuego ese día. – Es..espera Saske. Itachi tiene que…

-Es cierto. Casi lo olvido. – Dijo mi hermano mayor sentándose sobre la cama y restregándose los ojos, visiblemente cansado. - ¿A qué hora quieres ir?

-¡Ahora! – Respondió Saske apuntándolo con el dedo índice y sonriendo radiante.

-Está bien. Me bañaré y podemos ir. – Le indicó Itachi desordenándole el cabello, algo que hizo que Sasuke ahogara un grito.

-¡Nii-san! ¡No! ¡Siempre haces eso! – Le dijo molesto. Que ridículo, al menos a él nunca le daban un golpe en la frente como a mí, ¿Qué tenía de malo que le desordenaran el cabello?

-Que escandaloso eres Saske. – No pude aguantarlo.

-Iré a buscar a Shisui, dijo que invitaría a Ino Yamanaka y… vaya… sí que muero por verla en esos pequeños bikinis que usa… – Dijo Saske mientras salía de la habitación pasando junto a mí sin si quiera notar que yo estaba ahí. Apreté mi puño aun más.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sucede algo? – Me preguntó Itachi mientras se ponía de pie.

-Es que… me dijiste que te despertara cuando… cuando terminara de bañarme. – Respondí bajando el rostro.

No quería que notara lo cabizbajo que me sentía por haber perdido la oportunidad de entrenar con él ese día. Quizás no lo entiendan, pero Itachi es el mejor cuando se trata de enseñar algo. Siempre me dice que le pida a Fugaku que me enseñe, pero todo sabemos que él es aún mejor. Lo peor es que me golpea la frente y sale con su típica frase "_Lo siento Sasuke, será para la próxima vez_". Realmente estaba esperando que saliera de vacaciones para que entrenara conmigo. Maldito Saske…

-¿No vas a ir a la playa con nosotros? – Me preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa.

-No. – Respondí molesto. Di la vuelta y me retiré del lugar.

No importaba. Me vengaría.

Que Saske tuviese su día de gloria. Sin él en Konoha, todo era aún mejor. Buscaría la forma de comenzar mi plan y sabía justo por donde hacerlo.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, el único lugar en donde podría encontrarlo a esa hora desayunando era en Ichiraku Ramen.

·

·

·

* * *

**NOTA**

_Realmente no planeaba actualizar esto en muuucho tiempo porque como puse en el capitulo anterior, para mí esto era una idea tonta que la hice con el fin de reírme un rato. Pero vi tanto apoyo y buena onda, que esta es mi forma de agradecerlo. Generalmente actualizo con más rapidez cuando veo mayor interés en los lectores… por lo mismo, muchas gracias ^^_

_Seguramente este fic no sea muy largo, y si lo es, sus capitulos no van a pasar las 2000 palabras, haciendo de esto algo muy light de leer.  
_

_De pasada, les pido, que sigan apoyando __**Love Is**__ que está en sus últimos capítulos.. ando media bajada por ello pues es uno de mis fics favoritos de escribir. Si tienen tiempo, leanlo, no se arrepentiran (ojitos de gato).  
_


	3. Capítulo 2: Tírale Agua o Algo

**Capítulo 2**

**Tírale agua o algo**

* * *

Hay algo que tal vez no sepan de mí porque no he hablado mucho de aquel tema.

No soy una persona muy social, me desagradan las muchedumbres, la opinión de las demás personas casi siempre termina irritándome, odio que me toquen y suelo ser bastante egoísta cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quiero. A pesar de eso, hay una persona que ha logrado "cruzar" la barrera que he interpuesto entre el mundo y yo.

Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

Sé que lo mencioné y que tal vez todo esto es innecesario, pero quería dejar algo en claro. No es como si yo y ese perdedor fuésemos amigos _por gusto_, más bien, fue una situación forzosa (o mas bien fortuita) y una serie de eventos que culminaron en que haya _"aceptado"_ su escandalosa presencia en mi vida.

No tenía opción. Nos pusieron en el mismo equipo después de todo. Hiciera lo que hiciera, ese sujeto no me dejaba en paz.

Aun así, "Saske" y él son amigos de toda la vida (lo cual me hace dudar aun más de la madurez mental de Naruto).

En fin. Para continuar mi historia, debía dejar eso en claro pues mi siguiente acción después de aquella desastrosa mañana con mi hermano menor, era encontrar a Naruto.

Como supuse, lo hallé comiendo ramen en Ichiraku. Por alguna extraña razón ese idiota puede sólo alimentarse de ramen y no enfermarse. Va más allá de mi compresión.

-Naruto. – Lo saludé sentándome a su lado.

-¡Sasuke! – Era una de las pocas personas aparte de mi propia familia que siempre podía diferenciarnos a Saske y a mí. Aquello me hacía apreciarlo. Levemente. - ¿Quieres ramen?

-No. – respondí rodando los ojos.

-Tú te lo pierdes. Oye, oye, ¿Vamos a entrenar?

Había terminado de comerse los fideos así que tomó el bol con ambas manos y comenzó a tragarse la sopa. Asco. Naruto no es un individuo muy refinado que digamos.

-Luego. Necesito un favor. – Aquello hizo que Naruto me mirara interesado. – Necesito que me acompañes a hablar con Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

A ninguno de los dos nos llamaba mucho la atención esa chica. Era callada, rara, demasiado tímida, había que esperar infinitamente para que terminara una oración, si le hablabas balbuceaba y lo peor de todo, acosaba a Naruto en secreto. Yo me había dado cuenta de ello, en más de una ocasión la encontré escondida mirando como entrenábamos. Sin embargo, Naruto y ella habían conversado un par de veces y parecía tenerla en estima.

- ¿Qué quieres con Hinata? – Me preguntó mirándome de reojo.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar diciéndote todo? Sólo hazme este favor, sin preguntas. – Le dije irritado.

Naruto subió una ceja. -¿Y que gano yo? –

Sabía que aquello venía por lo cual estaba preparado. Estiré el sobre en su dirección.

Naruto me miró con sospecha arrastrando el papel sobre la mesa y con indiferencia lo abrió para espiar su contenido. Cuando vio los cupones de "Un plato gratis de Ichiraku", una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Trato hecho! – Dijo Naruto abrazando el sobre. Rodé los ojos.

-Basta, ven conmigo. – Lo tomé del brazo e iba a comenzar a arrastrarlo para que nos apresuráramos. No tenía tiempo que perder.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! – Me pidió entusiasmado. – Al menos deja comerme un plato más.

-¡Tiene que ser ahora perdedor!

-¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor? – Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par. - ¿Encontraste los bóxers sucios de Saske entre tu ropa limpia de nuevo?

Tuve que reprimir mi asco al recordar esa escena. – No. – Juré que Saske pagaría todo aquello y hoy era el día. – Sólo ven conmigo.

Naruto suspiró. – Está bien.

Caminamos sin hablar mucho hasta la casa de los Hyuga. Bueno, casa es donde vivo yo, este lugar era más como una mansión. Debe estar entre los lugares más lujosos de todo Konoha e increíblemente, Hinata es la heredera de todo ello al ser la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, el líder del clan.

Naruto pasó por la cerca sin preocuparse de que todos los miraban raro. Tampoco me conmovieron esas miradas, me hubiese gustado ver que uno de ellos me impidiera el paso.

Llegamos a un espacio abierto en medio de la mansión y encontramos a Hinata entrenando frente a un poste de madera cubierto con espuma.

-¡Hola Hinata! – La saludó Naruto con alegría.

-Na..Naruto-kun. – Instintivamente, la chica se escondió atrás del poste. Que ridícula.

-Uhmmm… - Naruto se quedó mirándola extrañado. Nunca parecía entender del todo la forma en que ella se comportaba alrededor de él. Idiota. - ¿Por qué te escondes? ¿Huelo mal o algo? – Comenzó a olerse la ropa. Doble idiota.

-Oye Hyuga, tengo un trato que proponerte. – Interrumpí. No quería estar ahí más tiempo que el necesario.

-¿De.. de verdad? ¿A mí? ¿Por.. por qué? – al menos no era tonta. Yo también hubiese dudado de mis intenciones. No éramos amigos.

-Te cambio una cita con Naruto por una cita conmigo. – La quijada de Naruto casi tocó el suelo al escucharme decir eso. – Naruto te llevará hoy en una cita si tú sales conmigo mañana, todo el día.

-¡Naniiiiiiiiiii! – Alegó Naruto. -¿Para eso me trajiste? ¡_Teme_!

-Cierra la boca, estoy negociando. – Naruto estaba entrando en shock y las mejillas de Hinata se comenzaban a tornar de todos colores.

-Una.. una cita… con Naruto.. Naruto-kun… - Parecía que se le estaba yendo el alma del cuerpo y de un momento a otro terminó desplomándose sobre el suelo.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté levantando una ceja. No hice gesto de moverme a ver que le había sucedido. – Perfecto. Lo último que faltaba.

-¡Hinata! ¡Oi! ¡Hinata! – Naruto estaba junto a ella sacudiéndola. - ¡Mira lo que hiciste bastardo! ¡La descompusiste!

-Sólo tírale agua o algo. – Dije irritado.

Recordaba un show de televisión en donde al protagonista se "descomponía" cuando algo lo asustaba. Para sacarlo de ese estado le tiraban agua. Tal vez eso funcionase con esa extraña chica.

-¿Y de donde quieres que saque agua? – Me preguntó Naruto.

Buen punto.

-Entonces sacúdela con fuerza. – Le dije, a lo cual Naruto asintió y comenzó a zarandearla sin resultados visibles.

-Oye Sasuke, tal vez deberíamos llevarla al hospital. – Me dijo preocupado.

-Claro que no. – Me agaché y le di una bofetada suave. – Oye. Hyuga. Despierta.

-¡No la golpees idiota! – Me gritó Naruto, para luego empujarme.

-Tampoco fue tan fuerte para que me estés empujando.

-¡Si la vuelves a tocar te doy vuelta el rostro de un puñetazo! – Espetó con rabia.

-¡Me gustaría verte intentándolo perdedor!

Ni si quiera nos dimos cuenta cuando de un momento a otro ella empezó a abrir los ojos. Por su puesto, Naruto se abalanzó sobre ella con su complejo de héroe.

-¿Estás bien Hinata? – Le preguntó con preocupación.

Aunque no se diera cuenta, de vez en cuando el perdedor le daba ciertas miradas que mostraban más interés del normal. De habérmelo propuesto, podría haber hecho que comenzaran a salir juntos en menos de un mes, pero… debía ser _**yo**_ quien tuviese el honor de quitarle a Saske la posibilidad de ser el novio de esa chica.

- Naruto-kun… ¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó un tanto confundida.

-El idiota de Sasuke y sus cosas… - Dijo Naruto irritado, aún me miraba con rabia.

-¿Y bien Hyuga? – Le pregunté desinteresado mientras me volvía a poner de pie. – Naruto te saca en una cita, él paga...

-¡Naniiiiii!

-… y mañana sales conmigo. Me parece una oferta justa, considerando que es algo que siempre has deseado, ¿Verdad?

Hinata se puso roja como un tomate y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Miró a Naruto con los ojos llenos de nerviosismo y Naruto la miró de vuelta, con cada de "Por favor no te desmayes".

-Esta..está bien, Sasuke-kun. Yo.. yo saldré con Naruto-kun. – Aquello hizo que el perdedor comenzara a sudar incómodamente y su rostro se volviera azul. - y.. y luego con… con usted.

Sonreí.

-Sa..Sasuke… una palabra. – Dijo Naruto tomándome del brazo y llevándome 4 pasos más allá. - ¿Estás loco? No puedo salir en una cita con Hinata, ¿Y si Sakura nos ve?

Subí una ceja. -Naruto, Sakura no sabe que existes. Le gusta Saske. No tú.

-Pero a Saske le gusta Hinata… ¿Y si ve que saqué a la chica de sus sueños en una cita? ¿Y si intenta matarme? – Naruto sudaba de miedo.

-Saske está en la playa con Itachi. Volverá tarde. Nunca se enterará. – Sabía que Naruto seguiría cuestionándome, por lo que resumí todo eso. – Y creo que Ino y Sakura iban con ellos. Shisui las invitó.

Naruto suspiró. – Las cosas que termino haciendo por comer ramen gratis.

Mi plan era brillante. Verán, a diferencia de Saske, no desperdicié mi tiempo mientras crecía fijándome en chicas ni en las conductas apropiadas para conquistarlas… Mucho menos, en poder seducir a alguien como Hinata Hyuga. Por lo cual, no podía llegar hacia ella así como así y decirle "_Hola amor, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_" como lo hace Saske. Hinata es demasiado tímida para algo así.

Por otro lado, a Hinata le gustaba Naruto, por lo cual, era mucho más sencillo ofrecerle que saliera con él y luego conmigo.

Lo brillante de aquello está en que podría espiar su cita y saber exactamente qué hacer y qué _no _hacer cuando _yo_ saliera con ella.

Conociendo a Naruto, echaría a perder esa salida magistralmente. Por lo mismo, una cita conmigo, por muy mala que fuese, sería mejor que con Naruto. No había forma de que aquello fallara. Podría comparar ambas experiencias y se daría cuenta de que debía amarme a mí, no al perdedor.

La tendría comiendo de mi mano en menos de un día, la desfilaría por todo Konoha para que Saske viera que estaba sacando a su chica y luego la besaría en frente de él. Sólo imaginarlo me hacía sonreír mientras veía a Naruto marcharse con Hinata.

La venganza es dulce.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

_**NOTA**_

_Muchas gracias por la buena onda con este fic. De verdad que sólo pretendía sacar un par de risas y ya... pues la idea del Sasuke canónico encontrandose con el Sasuke de Road to Ninja me parecía muy divertida por los fanarts. Ya lo veía controlandose intentando no matarlo. Por lo mismo cree este fic._

_Intentaré seguir haciendolo gracioso aunque no prometo nada, no me considero una persona muy cómica xD _

_Un abrazo y de nuevo, gracias por la lectura._


	4. Capítulo 3: ¡Al diablo con la playa!

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**¡AL DIABLO CON LA PLAYA! **

Ya que no siento deseos de estar narrando algo tan aberrante y repulsivo a la vista como una cita entre el usuratonkachi y Hinata Hyuga, dejaré que lean mi block de notas de lo que anoté mientras los espiaba y retomaré después de lo último que escribí.

. . . . . . .

_9:15 AM – Hinata y Naruto se retiran del complejo Hyuga._

_9:17 AM – Naruto propone ir a comer a Ichiraku. Hinata acepta. (Nota: Le gusta el ramen. No tiene gusto. Naruto es un idiota.)_

_9:25 AM – Hinata pide un bol de Miso ramen._

_9:27 AM – Hinata paga por la comida de ambos. Naruto la deja. (Nota: Debe ser feminista.)_

_9:32 AM – Naruto ha eructado, babeado y desparramado su comida. Hinata no se ve repugnada. (Nota: Debe encontrar eso masculino.)_

_9:45 AM – Naruto pide un tercer plato de ramen. Hinata lo observa comer con admiración. (Nota: confirmo que no tiene gusto.)_

_10:00 AM – Naruto comienza a hablar de Sakura y luce deprimida. (Nota: No hablar de Sakura. Naruto es un idiota.)_

_10:02 AM – Naruto aun sigue hablando de Sakura._

_10:05 AM – Naruto finalmente percibe que Hinata está deprimida. Cuenta un mal chiste. Hinata ríe. (Nota: Tiene pésimo sentido del humor.)_

_10:10 AM – Sigue riendo de los malos chistes de Naruto._

_10:20 AM – Chouji se encuentra con ambos. Naruto ignora a Hinata para hablar con él. Hinata sonríe. (Nota: A Hinata le agrada que la ignoren. Considerar un posible retraso mental. De ambos.)_

_10:35 AM – Una hoja cae en el cabello de Hinata. Naruto se la retira. Hinata se desmaya._

_10:40 AM – Hinata despierta._

_10:41 AM – Naruto propone que salgan del sol para que no se vuelva a desmayar. La invita a comer helados. (Nota: Se sonroja con el sol, llevar sombrilla.)_

_10:45 AM – Hinata no deja de tartamudear. (Nota: Considerar un problema fonoaudiológico congenito. Hablarle alto.)_

_11:00 AM – Naruto parece estar divirtiéndose más de lo que admite. (Nota: Tal vez no sea homosexual.)_

_11:05 AM – Naruto compra granizados de cerezas para ambos. Hinata paga. (Nota: A Hinata realmente no le gusta que nadie le pague nada.)_

_11:06 AM –Naruto dejó caer su helado sobre Hinata. A la chica parece no importarle la mancha roja en su pecho y sonríe. (Nota: Podría ser daltónica.)_

_11:15 AM – Naruto tiene la cara llena de helado. Hinata no le dice. (Nota: Tal vez no tenga tan mal sentido del humor después de todo.)_

_11:20 AM – Naruto acaba de decir que las kunoichis no son tan fuertes como los shinobi y Hinata asiente. (Nota: Tal vez no sea feminista, sólo estúpida.)_

. . . . . . .

Me encontraba estudiando una de las conversaciones más aberrantes que he presenciado en mi vida escondido atrás de un arbusto. Observaba desde lejos la banca en que Hinata y Naruto estaban sentados charlando entusiastamente. Leía sus labios con el sharingan, ni si quiera necesitaba estar cerca de ambos para escuchar lo que hablaban.

El perdedor seguía y seguía describiendo, con un lujo de detalle espantoso, las marcas de ramen que se pueden comprar y el secreto para prepararlas. Cualquier mujer, no, corrección, persona, no, ni si quiera persona… cualquier _ser_con un mínimo de razón se habría sentido intelectualmente ofendido de tener que escuchar las estupideces que salían de la boca de ese imbécil. Sin embargo, Hinata se veía completamente feliz escuchándolo.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiese soportar 2 horas con ese perdedor y no querer suicidarse? Había hecho absolutamente todo lo que una persona normal no debió haber hecho en una cita y aun así Hinata parecía en el paraíso con él. Iba más allá de mi comprensión. Hinata tenía serios problemas mentales y debía ser tratada por un médico, con urgencia. Nadie en su sano juicio podría haber estado escuchando la ciencia de hervir agua.

Sólo a un imbécil como Saske le podría haber atraído alguien con tan poco gusto como esa Hyuga. En serio, ¿Qué tenía esa chica de especial? No era atractiva, ni tenía una confianza deslumbrante que compensara aquello, no era una gran shinobi, tartamudeaba, hablaba demasiado bajo para escucharla, jugaba irritantemente con sus dedos todo el tiempo y peor aún, era parte de ese arrogante clan lleno de tarados.

Sin embargo, mientras la observaba y pensaba todo aquello… sucedió mi peor temor.

– ¡Hola hermanito! – Su voz encrespó todos los vellos de mi nuca. Vi como gateaba en mi dirección intentando permanecer oculto. – ¿A quién estamos espiando?

–Lárgate. – Le ordené.

Pero como siempre Saske parecía ignorarme y se escondía junto a mi – ¿Aún sigues de mal humor? – Me preguntó metiendo un dedo en su oreja.

–Es en serio. Vete. – Saske lograba desesperarme, si no hubiese sido mi hermano ya lo habría intentado matar. – ¿No se supone que ibas a ir a la playa?

–Shisui le pidió a Itachi que lo ayudara en una misión de último minuto, así que vine a invitarte para que me acompañes. – Dijo tirando de mi brazo, intenté soltarme pero Saske tenía más fuerza de la que lucía. – Vamos, las chicas nos están esperando.

–No quiero ir. – Gruñí lo más bajo que pude mientras forcejeábamos.

Finalmente me soltó y me miró levantando una ceja. – ¿Sigues molesto por lo de la mañana?

–No. Digo Sí. – Era mi oportunidad para deshacerme de él. – Desaparece de mi vista.

Saske suspiró. –Lo siento, pensé que no querrías ir porque bueno… Sakura va con nosotros y ustedes son como exnovios que tuvieron un pésimo quiebre o algo así.

–Yo y ella somos compañeros, nada más. – Le aclaré. Odiaba que asumiera cosas que no eran, aún más cuando lo hacía delante de ella.

–Anda, vamos. – Insistió con su mejor sonrisa intentando abrazarme. – Ya dije que lo siento.

–Que no quiero ir. – Puse un pie en su frente haciendo presión contra el suelo para que no se me acercara. Odiaba esas demostraciones de afecto que de repente le entraban.

–Yo se que sí, te hace falta un poco de sol, estas muy pálido. – Picó una de mis mejillas. Como lo odiaba.

– ¡No me toques! – Tuve que esconderme aun más cuando noté que Naruto y Hinata miraban en nuestra dirección producto del ruido. Comencé a murmurar. –Sólo quieres llevarme porque Ino debe haber dicho que si no iba a yo ella tampoco iría. – Ino no parecía nada interesada en Saske, al menos tenía un poco de sentido común y respeto por sí misma. No obstante, siempre me acosaba, algo que me repugnaba por completo.

–¿Cómo lo supis…? – Subí una ceja. Era tan transparente. Comenzó a sonreír nervioso. – Digo… ¡Eso no es así! _Yo_ te quería invitar. Lo pasaremos bien. Tú y yo podemos… – Cuando comenzó a pensar en algo que pudiésemos realizar, juntos, se quedó sin palabras. Era mi oportunidad.

–Si dices una sola cosa que tú y yo podamos hacer juntos, iré. – Me crucé de brazos y sonreí. Estaba perdido.

Se rascó la cabeza, levantó el dedo índice con una sonrisa pero pronto desapareció cuando en su mente seguramente descartó fuese lo que fuese que estaba pensando. Aquella acción siguió por más de 30 segundos en los cuales ambos permanecimos en silencio.

–Vete. – Le dije cuando me cansé de esperar una respuesta.

Él se aferró a mi brazo y utilizó la última arma de su arsenal: _suplicar_. – Anda hermanito nunca haces nada por mí. Por favor… por favor… día que sí.

–Estoy ocupado. – Insistí empujándolo. Que me tocara me enervaba.

–Oh es cierto, "espiando". – La última palabra la hizo con signos de citación en el aire. – ¿A quién espías?

Entonces ocurrió.

Saske vio el objeto de todo mi plan de venganza.

Sólo ver su rostro y la forma en que se trastornaban sus gestos valió la pena. Se puso pálido, sus ojos dejaron de pestañar y me miró con espanto.

– ¿Algún problema Saske? – Le pregunté con inocencia.

– ¿Hinata Hyuga…? – Había dolor en su voz, incredulidad y hasta ese tono que lanza una persona cuando se ve completamente traicionada por alguien en quien confía. Quise gritar de felicidad. Aquello era incluso mejor que entrenar con Itachi. – ¿Por qué _ella_? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres con Hinata? – Dulce, dulce venganza… – ¿Y Por qué está con Naruto? ¿Están en una cita? ¡Lo mataré!

– ¿Lo matarás? – Le pregunté sonriendo con sorna.

Saske notó lo transparente que estaba siendo. –Digo… que divertido. Ambos en una cita. Solos. Solos en una cita. Naruto y Hinata. Una cita. Solos. Cita. – Noté cada una de las venas de su frente apareciendo sobre su piel mientras apretaba el puño.

–Mañana también tengo una cita con ella, ¿Sabes?

Si Saske estaba teniendo problemas aceptando que Naruto estuviese con ella, pareció tener un derrame cerebral cuando escuchó eso. Me miró con furia.

– ¡A ti no te gustan las mujeres! – Alegó lanzándose contra mí.

– ¡Cierra la boca! – Le grité intentando darle un puñetazo mientras rodábamos por el piso. – ¿No que ibas a ir a la playa con Ino y Sakura? ¿Qué te importa con quien salga yo?

– ¡Al diablo con la playa! – Ganó la posición y sostuvo con fuerza mis manos activando el sharingan. – ¡Te prohíbo que te acerques a ella!

–Vete al diablo. – Le dí un rodillazo en las costillas posicionándome sobre él.

– ¡Juro que si te acercas a ella te arrepentirás!

– ¡Es mi cita! ¡Será mi novia y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto! – Le dije haciendo que Saske me diera un codazo en la cara.

– ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

– ¡Con gusto te mataría!

– ¡Me gustaría verte intentándolo!

Rodamos por el piso unos momentos dándonos golpes, cuando de pronto escuchamos una garganta aclarándose. Miramos hacia arriba y descubrimos a Naruto y Hinata mirándonos con curiosidad.

– ¿Se puede saber qué rayos están haciendo? – Nos preguntó Naruto.

–Que te importa. – Le respondí.

– ¡Voy a matarte! – Le gritó Saske, pero cuando vio a Hinata enmudeció. – Hi..Hinata-san… estem… Hola.

–Hola. – Respondió ella escondiéndose levemente atrás de Naruto. – ¿Por.. por qué discuten?

–Nada. – Respondimos al mismo tiempo separándonos y poniéndonos de pie.

Lo más gracioso era que Saske parecía espantado por que había tierra en sus pantalones.

–Nos vemos mañana en nuestra cita Hinata. – Le dije, pero miraba a Saske.

Hinata nos miró de un lado a otro, como si no pudiese reconocer con cuál de los dos había concertado una cita. Finalmente me miró de vuelta. – Sí, mañana…

La expresión en el rostro de mi hermano valió haber tenido que espiar toda la mañana la peor cita de la historia de Konoha.

·

·

·

·

* * *

_**NOTA**_

_Me divertí escribiendo este capítulo, me sirve para sacarme un poco el estrés de Team Seven y Love Is. _

_Sobre T7, terminé la primera parte del cap. 21, es posible que lo suba mañana si encuentro está lo suficientemente pulido. Perdón por la espera, tendrá dos partes para que no sea muy pesado de leer._

_Love Is, el próximo capítulo seguramente el fin de semana. _

_Preparando un oneshot de Menma y Hinata de Road to Ninja xDD será divertido.  
_

_Gracias por seguirme! Un beso enorme. _


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Qué la hace Especial?

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**¿QUÉ LA HACE ESPECIAL?**

Dulce, dulce venganza, ¿Cuándo tiempo te he esperado? ¿Cuántos días juré alcanzarte y hacerte parte de mi vida? Ver a Saske derrotado había elevado mi espíritu a niveles que no pensé antes conocer. Todo tenía un mejor sabor, los colores se veían más vivos, las cosas irritantes de Konoha me parecían adorables, las dos bofetadas que recibí mientras caminaba de parte de fangirls que me confundieron con mi hermano ni si quiera me importaron e ignoré cuando Fugaku llegó de la estación de la policía de Konoha y saludó a Saske primero que a mí. Nada importaba cuando veía la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de mi hermano menor, quien había permanecido en absoluto silencio, completamente fastidiado, todo ese día. Era la mejor retribución que una persona podría haber esperado recibir después de años de haber tenido que convivir con su irritante presencia.

Esa noche mientras los cinco cenábamos, Saske apenas abrió la boca haciendo que Fugaku le preguntara una y otra vez qué era lo que sucedía, pero no le respondió. Itachi intento animarlo preguntándole si quería el último onigiri y cuando no respondió, aproveché y lo saqué de la mesa. Me observó directamente a los ojos cuando le di un placentero mordisco. No pude dejar de sonreír durante todo el transcurso de la velada mientras mi madre lo regañaba porque apenas había tocado su comida; no lo dejó levantarse de la mesa hasta terminar.

Ambos nos fuimos a dormir esa noche sin hablarnos ni mirarnos.

Nunca dormí mejor en mi vida.

Estaba de tan buen humor que ni si quiera me molestó que Saske me ganara el turno en el baño. Ese día pareció esforzarse de sobremanera en demorarse más de la cuenta, pero no importaba. Me quedé acostado leyendo las notas que había tomado de la cita entre Naruto y Hinata, estudiando con cuidado qué debía y qué no debía hacer al día siguiente.

Estaba reclinado sobre mi cama cuando Saske entró a la habitación, luciendo más sombrío que nunca. Ni si quiera estaba peinado como siempre, su ceño fruncido, una toalla alrededor de su cintura, goteando por todo el piso. Era como si se hubiera salido en medio de la ducha sólo para hablar conmigo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y por un instante creí ver verdadera tristeza o tal vez confusión en él… pero eso era imposible, alguien que no tiene alma no puede experimentar tristeza.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme? – Le pregunté irritado. Me molestaba su mirada, lucía como si se le hubiese muerto una mascota.

Saske no se movió. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que la dejes en paz?

Subí una ceja. – ¿Hablas en serio? – Como si la aquello hubiese sido una opción, ja.

-Sí. – Respondió. – Puedo cambiarla por cualquier otra chica en la aldea; Ino es linda, a Sakura pareces gustarle y… Tenten es toda una fiera. – Arrugué el ceño. Si hubiese querido salir con alguna de esas descerebradas lo único que debía hacer era invitarlas a salir, ni si quiera podían distinguirnos. - Sólo… ella… ella no… Sasuke… ella es… es especial…

-¿Qué la hace especial? – Le pregunté divertido.

-Es.. es distinta al resto. Es dulce y.. y… es muy gentil. – Miró hacia un costado. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo… Saske estaba sonrojándose levemente y sonreía como un tarado. - Siempre ayuda a todos sin que se lo pidan. Es astuta y no baja nunca la guardia. Si te acercas a ella lo suficiente, sientes el suave aroma a lilas que desprende su cabellera. La forma en que juega con sus dedos cuando está nerviosa es adorable, como si a pesar de tener 16 años aun fuese una niña. Cuando algo la cohíbe, se le traban las palabras en la boca y es como si murmurara suavemente palabras llenas de comprensión. Siempre saluda a todos con una sonrisa sincera, hace una elegante reverencia y sigue caminando como si el tiempo se detuviera sólo por verla pasar. Sasuke… ella es… tiene unos ojos que realmente te desarman si te mira fijamente, como si pudiese ver todos los secretos que guardas en lo más profundo de tu persona, y en vez de cuestionarte o hacerte sentir empequeñecido ante ella, hace el más suave de los gestos y coloca su pelo atrás de su oreja mientras sus mejillas sonrojan. – Saske sonrió con el gesto perdido. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sabía que a mi hermano menor le gustaba esa chica pero nunca pensé que realmente estuviese enamorado de Hinata Hyuga- Ella es… es… perfecta.

Comencé a reír.

No podía creer que toda esa basura había salido de su boca. Era lo más cursi que he escuchado en mi vida. Era incluso más gracioso que ver a Naruto intentar invocar a Gamabunta y que Gamakichi apareciera en su lugar.

- ¡Te dije que hablaras en serio! – Tuve que sostener mi estómago para que dejara de dolerme por la risa. Era demasiado. - ¡No puede ser en serio...!

Saske frunció el ceño. - ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Hinata-san es… como un ángel! – Me apuntó con el dedo, visiblemente molesto. Se veía tan amenazador como Itachi en una batalla. - Me casaré con ella, sólo necesito más tiempo para poder deducir cómo.. cómo conquistarla, ¡Pero lo haré!

-Esto es lo más triste que he escuchado en mi vida. – Dije con media sonrisa. – Desaparece de mi vista Saske. Perdiste. Mañana se enamorará de mí cuando la saque en una cita perfecta y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. Ella me escogió a mí.

-No pensé que sería fácil convencerte por lo que… vengo preparado a negociar. – Dijo Saske sentándose en la cama de enfrente y sacando un sobre que había debajo de su almohada.

Cuando lo estiro en mi dirección me pregunté que tenía entre manos. - ¿Se puede saber qué es eso?

-Son las fotos de Itachi cuando era un bebe. – Saske estiró su mano y yo recogí el sobre algo curioso.

Misteriosamente, todas las fotos de Itachi cuando era un niño habían desaparecido de la casa. Saske decía que Itachi las había "extraviado" a propósito para que nunca tuviese que pasar por la humillación de que mamá se las mostrara a sus novias. Yo por otro lado pensaba que Shisui las había robado para extorsionarlo de alguna forma. Nunca pensé que el responsable de la desaparición de esas fotos fuese Saske, aunque tenía más lógica que cualquiera de nuestras teorías.

-Con que tú las tenías, ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – Bufé en voz alta. - ¿Y para qué se supone que quiero estas fotos?

-¿Sabes cuánto le puedes sacar a una foto de Itachi en ese estado? – Lo miré levantando una ceja mientras él sonreía con malicia. - MUCHO dinero, ¿Cómo crees que compro tantas joyas? Las fotografías de Itachi pagan mis citas, las flores que compro, mi ropa y accesorios. Vender una de esas fotos paga lo mismo que cinco misiones rango A.

-Eres patético. – Dijo devolviéndole el sobre el cual cayó sobre sus piernas.

Me miró algo frustrado. – Eres más difícil de complacer de lo que creí. – Subió la mirada hacia el techo. - Esta bien, entonces, que tal si… si… consigo una cita para ti y Naruto…

-¡Ya te dije que no me gustan los hombres! – Le grité lanzándole mi almohada.

-Valía la pena intentarlo. – Se disculpó con una sonrisita. – Bien, plan B.

Y entonces vi que los ojos de Saske se volvían rojos y las aspas comenzaban a girar.

La reacción natural de mi cuerpo fue también activar el sharingan, pero era demasiado tarde. Había caído en un genjutsu. Lo supe por la forma en que mi chakra había dejado de fluir naturalmente.

-¿Cuál es el propósito de esto? – Le pregunté irritado. – Sabes que en menos de un minuto podría salir de esto.

-Lo sé. - Me miró con seriedad. – Pero es más que tiempo suficiente.

-¿Qué? – Le pregunté extrañado. - ¿De qué hablas imbécil? Desactiva el genjutsu.

-Te lo dije Sasuke. – Respondió con una sonrisa de ganador. – La única forma de que salgas en una cita con mi futura esposa es sobre mi cadáver.

-Bastardo… - Gruñí con rabia.

Me concentré lo suficiente para hacer fluir mi chakra nuevamente y cuando volví a la realidad casi se me cae el rostro de espanto al ver a Saske sentado sobre la cama de enfrente leyendo las notas que había estado tomado de la cita de Hinata y Naruto. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo que estaba viendo me causaría pesadillas el resto de mi vida…

-¿Por qué rayos estas usando mi ropa? – Le pregunté intentando desatar mis manos.

-Esto es muy buen material. – Me dijo asombrado. – No pensé que fueras tan buen espía. Aquí está el secreto para hacer que Hinata-san se enamore de mí.

Entonces entendí lo que estaba haciendo. Saske iba a intentar remplazarme como cuando éramos niños y podíamos confundir a los demás tomando la identidad del otro y jugando a ser gemelos idénticos.

Cada vello en mi cuerpo se erizó de rabia. Había considerado ese plan con tanto cuidado, no podía creer que Saske intentaría hacer algo así.

-No lo lograrás. – Le dije mientras lo veía salir de la ventana con mi ropa. – Cuando me desate te encontraré y revelaré el fraude que eres.

-Eso es… si es que puedes encontrarme. – Respondió con una sonrisita.

Saske había ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra.

* * *

**NOTA**

_Insisto que este fic es tan tonto xD Pero bueno, me alegra que les guste leerlo, a mi me agrada escribirlo porque no requiere de un ejercicio intelectual mayor. _

_Un beso y pasen un bonito fin de semana ^^_


	6. Capitulo 5: No sé que es peor

**CAPITULO 5**

**NO SÉ QUE ES PEOR**

No sé qué tipo de nudos le enseñaban a Saske en la estación de policía, pero sin duda ese bastardo me había atado de forma brillante inhabilitando mis manos y piernas por completo. Aquello se traducía en que no podía arrastrarme si quiera para intentar salir de la habitación y buscar a kaa-san para que me desatara.

No importaba. La idea de que Itachi me hubiese encontrado así era inconcebible por lo cual ni si quiera consideré eso como una opción.

Estaba tan enojado que las ideas se me escapan de la cabeza. Por lo general, no soy una persona que pierda el control ante situaciones como esa, pero Saske me sacaba de quicio.

Respiré profundamente, intenté enfriar la cabeza y mirar alrededor de la habitación. Debía haber algo que me sacara de esa situación ¡Por todos los dioses éramos ninjas! En teoría todo ese lugar debió haber estado plagado de armas.

Sin embargo, ni si quiera alcancé a balancearme para caer de la cama cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta y ésta comenzaba a abrirse.

—¿Sasuke? — Preguntó antes de entrar. Pareció sorprendido cuando me vio amarrado sobre la cama. — ¿Por qué acabo de ver a Saske saliendo de la casa con tu ropa? — Itachi sonrió divertido.

Si había una razón por la cual admirara a Itachi, era porque podía diferenciarnos. A veces ni si quiera nuestra propia madre podía hacerlo si nos vestíamos de forma similar, pero mi brillante hermano mayor siempre podía decir cual era cual.

—¿Puedes desatarme? — Le pedí molesto sin mirarlo.

Estoy seguro que debí haberme sonrojado. Era demasiado humillante que me viera así.

—¿Por qué te amarró y se está haciendo pasar por ti esta vez? — Me cuestionó mientras se acercaba a la cama sacando un kunai. — Creo que ya no están en edad para jugar a este tipo de cosas. — Dijo con una sonrisa amable mientras cortaba las cuerdas.

—Quiere quitarme a mi futura novia. — Dije sin pensarlo, ignorando la mirada extrañada de parte de mi hermano mayor.

—¿Tu futura novia? ¿Se están peleando por una chica? — Preguntó sorprendido. — Sasuke, ya sabes que Saske coquetea con todo lo que se mueve… no es realmente su culpa. Quiere impresionar a Shisui, pero eso no significa que quiera quitarte a la chica que te gusta. A Ino-san le gustas tú…

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Ino? ¿Por qué me gustaría ella? ¡Me irrita que siempre me toque cuando me ve! — Respondí algo fastidiado.

—¿No es por ella? ¿Entonces es por Sakura-san? — No sé si Itachi estaba intentando hacerme perder la paciencia a propósito, pero sentía como aparecía un tic en mi ojo derecho.

—¡Sakura es mi compañera de equipo! ¡La idea de que ella y yo fuésemos novios me revuelve el estómago! Sería casi tan repulsivo como… como si tuviese una hermana y me gustase. — Respondí casi a la defensiva. — Esto es en serio. Esa chica no es una de las fans de la familia Uchiha.

—Ya veo. — Dijo con gravedad. — Por eso Saske lucía tan deprimido anoche durante la cena. — Suspiró. — Somos hermanos. La familia viene primero, Sasuke. Si a ambos de verdad le gusta una joven, uno de los dos deberá dejar de perseguirla. — Itachi detuvo el movimiento del kunai. — ¿Sabías que a Saske le gustaba esa chica cuando comenzaste a cortejarla?

—¿Y eso que importa? — Le pregunté levantando una ceja.

—Lo sabías. — Dijo con algo de severidad, tomándose un momento para mirarme fijamente a los ojos. — ¿Realmente te gusta esa joven?

—No voy a discutir mis sentimientos contigo. — Una mueca apareció en mi boca.

Itachi podía quebrarme sólo usando ese tono. Había algo en él que emanaba autoridad cuando se volvía serio, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo fuese retraído y amable. Había algo que provocaba un escalofrío cuando afilaba sus ojos y te miraba fijamente, era como si supiese todo lo que debía saberse sólo con eso.

—¿Estamos hablando de Hinata Hyuga verdad?

Sentí que mi corazón se saltaba un salto, ¿Cómo era posible que Itachi supiese eso? ¡Siempre parecía saberlo todo! No se le podía esconder nada. Con razón las personas lo llamaban un verdadero genio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Le preguntó arrugando las cejas.

—Soy su hermano mayor, es mi deber saber este tipo de cosas. Saske ha tenido una inclinación hacia ella por años, pero nunca pensé que tú también la tuvieses. — Fue entonces que sus párpados cayeron y sus ojos se afinaron. — A menos que sólo estés acercándote a ella por irritar a Saske.

Dios. Itachi era un dios. Como lo admiraba.

—¿Podrías desatarme… nii-san? — Le pregunté sin mirarlo.

Volvió a suspirar y terminó de cortar la cuerda. Me dio una larga mirada y se paró de la cama dirigiéndose nuevamente a la puerta.

— Me decepcionas, Sasuke. — Dijo con clara desilusión. — No sólo estás jugando con Hinata-san, sino que lo haces para lastimar a Saske. No sé qué es peor.

—Nii-san…

—No soy nadie para decirte qué hacer. Pero, creo, que harás lo correcto. — Me indicó cerrando la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

Por un momento tuve que respirar profundo e intentar absorber sus palabras.

Era cierto. Estaba efectivamente jugando con Hinata Hyuga. A ella le gustaba Naruto o al menos eso creía. A Saske le gustaba esa chica desde que era un niño, y parecía estar enamorado de ella. Yo por otro lado, no sentía nada por ella, estaba haciendo todo aquello sólo por orgullo y venganza.

¿Acaso eso me hacía una mala persona a los ojos de mi hermano mayor? ¿Realmente lo estaba decepcionando?

¿Y qué hay de Saske? Él había jugado con el 85% de la población femenina de Konoha y nunca nadie en esa casa dijo algo al respecto, ¿Cuántas chicas vi llorando porque él no las llamaba de vuelta después de una cita? ¿Cuántas veces se me acercó alguna de ellas suplicando que le explicara por qué la estaba ignorando después de una noche mágica? Si me hubiese puesto a contar la cantidad de bofetadas que recibí por parte de algunas, quizás habría perdido la cuenta. En innumerables ocasiones algún hermano mayor quiso golpearme, uno que otro novio fue a encararme pidiendo explicaciones y hasta recibí amenazas de muerte de más de un padre.

Saske no era un santo, pero aún así, de quien Itachi estaba decepcionado era de mí.

Aquello sólo logró hacerme resentirlo más. Odiaba a Sasuke con toda mi alma en ese momento. Si lo hubiese tenido frente a mi lo habría ahorcado hasta matarlo.

Terminé de vestirme y salí con prisa por la puerta. Revelaría su fraude, le diría a Hinata Hyuga quien realmente era el idiota con que había salido en una cita. Si lo consideraba fríamente incluso le estaba haciendo un favor a esa pobre chica. Saske sólo la arruinaría, la convertiría en uno más de sus trofeos. Quizás la pasearía algún tiempo por Konoha, pero al igual que todas sus novias, se aburriría de ella eventualmente.

El problema, claro, era encontrar a Saske, por lo que al salir de casa comencé a analizar… ¿Dónde podría haber Saske llevado a Hinata Hyuga si se quería esconder de mí?

Consideré ir hacia el distrito Hyuga y ver si alguien los había visto, pero mi hermano era mucho más inteligente que eso. Si quería esconderse del mundo, iría a un lugar en donde yo nunca pensaría ir. Debía mantener la cabeza fría a pesar de que las palabras de Itachi resonaban en mis oídos.

Sin embargo, justo cuando atravesaba la calle me encontré con un muy confundido Naruto y una Sakura con ojos llorosos.

—¿Qué haces aquí bastardo? — Me preguntó enojado. Sakura se secó las lágrimas de inmediato y me miró como si fuese un regalo en la mañana de navidad. — ¿No estabas en una cita con Hinata?

—No tengo tiempo para explicártelo. — Respondí cortante. — ¿Has visto a Hinata?

—Pero si acabo de dejarlos en Ichiraku. — Me indicó gritando. — ¿Cómo es posible que la hayas perdido?

—¿Ichiraku eh? — Le pregunté sonriendo.

—No me extraña que te haya abandonado después de todo lo que le hiciste. — Me dijo Naruto tomándome del brazo con fuerza para que dejara de caminar. — ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando eructabas su nombre? O cuando le dijiste que no había nada de qué avergonzarse por ser sorda… no dejabas de gritarle, ¡Sabes que Hinata es tímida, casi se murió de vergüenza cuando todos la miraban!

—¿Qué? — Pregunté horrorizado.

—¡Y cuando le dijiste que pagara la comida de todos en el local! ¡Hinata se puso blanca! — Lo apuntó con el dedo índice. — ¡Tuvo que pagar 23 platos de ramen!

—P-pero… ¿Acaso Hinata no pagó todo lo que comieron ayer? — Le preguntó Sasuke. — Pensé que no le agradaba que pagaran por ella.

—¡Hinata me prestó dinero porque se me había quedado el monedero sobre la cama! Nunca dejaría que una chica pagase por mí. Se lo devolví cuando fuimos a mi casa luego. — Dijo Naruto irritado.

Sakura respiró hondo y tuvo que preguntarlo. — Sasuke-kun… ¿De verdad piensas que Hinata-san y yo somos inútiles como kunoichis? Pensé que… que me había vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarme tu respeto pero, no pensé que tú, mi compañero de equipo, pensara que para lo único que sirvo es para… para cargar el equipo y recolectar agua.

—¿Y qué tal eso que hablaron ayer sobre las kunoichi siendo más débiles que los shinobis? — Preguntó Sasuke levantando una ceja.

—Sólo estábamos hablando de cómo los libros no-eróticos de ero-sennin muestran a las kunoichis como si sólo sirviesen para tener hijos. — Naruto seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero fue suavizando cuando vio el signo de sorpresa en Sasuke. — ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?

—Debo irme.

Maldición. Todo había salido al revés.

Comencé a correr en dirección a Ichiraku con una sola idea en mente, detener al imbécil de mi hermano antes de arruinara todo.

Si Hinata pensaba que uno de nosotros era un completo tarado, pensaría que era yo, después de todo Saske se había puesto mi ropa y yo había concertado la cita con ella. E incluso si Hinata se daba cuenta del error, pensaría que ambos éramos igual de desconsiderados y poco educados. Lo que acababa de pasar era un desastre desde todo punto de vista.

Sí, no sabía nada de mujeres, pero nunca pensé que pudiese confundir de esa forma las señales que Hinata le había dado a Naruto.

Salté hasta el techo frente a Ichiraku y los vi aún sentados en el local. Pensé que había llegado a tiempo para controlar los dañosy suspiré aliviado.

Sin embargo no tuve que hacer nada. Hinata se estaba parando para irse, completamente ruborizada e intimidada con Saske quien la estaba siguiendo por la cálleme oculté en el techo para observar la escena desde la altura en que me encontraba.

—Es..espere Hinata-san, yo… aún podemos comer helados e ir al cine como se lo prometí. — Dijo Saske tomando una mano de Hinata con fuerza.

Pensé que se desmayaría tal como lo había hecho con Naruto cuando le sacó aquella hoja seca de la cabeza, pero en vez de eso, la chica se detuvo en seco y retrocedió su mano con determinación.

—Por favor, no me toque. — Le dijo con la voz temblorosa, no sonaba enojada, ni tampoco nerviosa, más bien incómoda. — D-debo irme.

—Hi..Hinata-san, por.. por favor deme una oportunidad para…

—Uchiha-kun, me ha insultado de todas las formas posibles que conozco, me ha hecho gastar el sueldo de un mes de misiones en comida, me ha ignorado cada vez que pasaba algún conocido y ha derramado un plato de comida sobre mí. – Dijo con una gracia digna de una dama. No era para nada una escena, estaba siendo discreta y fría, con la elegancia que caracterizaba a su familia. — No tiene modales, es grosero, y preferiría que usted y yo mantengamos el mínimo contacto posible desde ahora en adelante.

La vi dándose la vuelta, dejando a Saske parado en medio de la calle luciendo como si le hubiesen roto el corazón. De una extraña manera, también mi pecho comenzó a doler.

Aunque en teoría había rechazado a Saske, ella seguía viéndome a mí.

Nunca pensé que existiese una chica capaz de rechazarme de esa forma.

* * *

**NOTA**  
_Este capítulo creo que no fue muy gracioso. Más bien, creo que tenía trama… omg!  
En fin… Sasuke y Saske sintiendo el mismo rechazo, debe ser porque son gemelos… o quizás… hirieron el orgullo de Sasuke (trollface).  
Love Is cap. 15 está terminado pero tengo que corregirlo, salió un cap larguísimo así que es posible que en máximo 2 días este online ^^ Perdón por la tardanza.  
_

_En un lado personal, les quería agradecer gigantescamente por ayudarme a cumplir un record como escritora, 200 reviews en sólo 5 capítulos. Soy del a idea de que entre más atención mis lectores le ponen a una historia, mas me preocupo de ella. Es el ciclo dorado. Por lo cual creo que recompensaré a los lectores de este fic escribiendo varios capítulos estos días ^^  
Un beso y se cuidan xD _


	7. Capítulo 6: Hacer lo correcto

**CAPITULO 6  
HACER LO CORRECTO**

— ¡Detente Hyuga! — Grité desde el techo.

Tanto Hinata como Saske subieron sus rostros hacia el tejado. El rostro de mi hermano se puso pálido mientras que Hinata mostraba la clara confusión que sentía. Me observó perpleja y luego volteó para ver a la persona que se paraba atrás de ella con el corazón entre sus manos. Saske la miraba quebrado, si no lo hubiese conocido mejor, hasta habría podido pensar que de verdad todo ese asunto comenzaba a afectarlo.

—¡Ese es Saske! — Vociferé con rabia mientras saltaba a encontrarme con ambos. — _Yo _soy Sasuke.

Los ojos de Hinata iban del uno al otro. El flequillo de mi hermano cayó por su rostro proyectando una sombra bastante emo. Sus labios se endurecieron pero se mantuvo en absoluto silencio. Hubiese sido normal que intentara salir de esa situación de una forma u otra (siempre lo hacía, como una rata), pero parecía completamente estoico a lo que ocurría.

—En.. entonces… ¿Saske-kun fue quien me invitó en una cita? — Preguntó la peliazul sonrojándose, mirándome confundida.

—No, yo lo hice. — Le respondí cruzando mis brazos. Otra tarada que no podía diferenciarnos, bah. — Saske lo supo y como su orgullo no le permite que alguien aparte de él corteje a cualquier mujer en Konoha, me engañó y vino en mi lugar.

— ¡Cierra la boca! — Gritó Saske. Juro que pensé que me iba a dar un puñetazo, pero parecía estarse controlando. — Sabes perfectamente que Hyuga-san no es como las otras… Hyuga-san… ella es…

—No me importa. — Lo interrumpí cuando noté el rubor en su rostro. — Era mi cita de cualquier forma.

—Pe..pero… — Comenzó Hinata intentando solucionar el lío que debió ser su mente. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría eso, Saske-kun? — Le preguntó observándolo con tristeza. — Usted siempre ha… ha sido muy amable conmigo y… y hoy me ha tratado como si… como si yo fuera una persona horrible.

—Yo… — Saske estaba sin palabras y la observaba como si se fuera a quebrar en cualquier instante. Era todo un deleite ver que en los ojos de Hinata la figura de mi hermano se volvía menos que nada. — Yo sólo quería… quería… — Las palabras se le atoraban en la boca. No tenía idea que decir. Siempre reaccionaba así con esa chica. — Lo siento.

—Típico. — Le dije molesto. — Piensas que con un miserable "lo siento" puedes solucionar cualquier cosa. Ya madura, ¿Quieres? Hyuga tiene razón en no volverte a hablar, te comportas como un verdadero cretino.

—¡Ella estaba fuera de límites! ¡Era la única, la única que no podías tener! Pero claro, como siempre que alguien más intenta ser feliz, es demasiado para que lo soportes. Tenías que intentar arruinar esto y quitármelo. — Dijo completamente molesto, apuntándome con el dedo índice. — ¡Eres el favorito de kaa-san! Siempre habla que tú eres esto y que tú eres aquello… para qué hablar de Itachi quien siempre te pone en primer lugar… y aún así quieres quitármela, ¡Te dije que Hinata era especial para mí! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Sabes lo que siento por ella!

—¿Es..especial? — Preguntó Hinata sonrojándose, mirando a Saske confundida.

—¿Cómo podrías tú saber lo que es apreciar a otra persona? Estás todo el día sólo pensando en ti mismo, maldito egoísta. — Solté sin pensarlo dos veces. — Lo único que aprecias es a ti mismo.

Saske gruñó apretando aún más sus puños. Era como si se fuese a salir de control en cualquier instante.

—No puedes soportarlo, ¿verdad? No puedes soportar que yo haya hecho algo por conocerla y tú no. — Miré a Hinata y por un instante vi lo que mi hermano veía en ella. Lucía completamente hermosa con las mejillas sonrojadas mirándonos a ambos. — ¿Realmente pensaste que eras el único en Konoha que se iba a fijar en ella? ¡Vamos! ¿No se supone que eres un genio? Si no era yo, hubiese sido cualquier otra persona. Una mujer como esa no se queda mucho tiempo sola antes de que alguien la comience a querer para sí mismo y adivina qué, ese alguien soy yo.

Saske caminó con lentitud hacia mí. Estaba listo para lo que iba a ocurrir. Mi hermano menor solía ser un sujeto completamente relajado por la vida, no le gustaba pelear y la mayor parte de su talento e inteligencia se desperdiciaba en conquistar cualquier cosa que usara falda. Por lo mismo, sentir ese aire asesino a su alrededor me hizo sonreír. Estaba viendo toda una nueva faceta en él.

Levantó su puño y formó la mitad del sello del tigre. Me estaba retando a luchar, ahí, en medio de las calle de Konoha.

No iba a retroceder en ese reto.

—Creo haberte dicho que sobre mi cadáver saldrías en una cita con Hyuga-san. Ella es demasiado buena para ti. – Sus palabras sonaron frías como el hielo.

—No tengo problemas en matarte si es necesario. —. No estaba blufeando.

—¿Qué… qué hacen? — Preguntó Hinata desde un costado. — No hay necesidad de que…

—Te pagaré cada ryou que este imbécil te hizo gastar Hyuga. — Le dije con una sonrisa, sin dejar de observar a mi hermano. — Y te llevaré a la mejor tienda de postres de Konoha para que elijas lo que quieras. Sólo dame tres minutos para deshacerme de este fracasado.

—Bastardo… no necesitaré si quiera de un minuto para derrotarte. — Gruñó Saske. — ¡Ni si quiera vas a lograr tocarme!

—Por favor Sasuke-kun, Saske-kun, deténganse… — Nos pidió Hinata pero ninguno pareció escucharla.

Sólo Saske dudó un instante pero frunció aún más el ceño y comenzó a correr hacia mí.

Estoy seguro que iba a intentar golpearle por lo mismo desenvainé mi espada. Los ojos de Saske se volvieron rojos y tres aspas negras se formaron. Por instinto, mis ojos lo imitaron. No iba a ser una pelea de genjutsus esta vez y ambos lo sabíamos.

Era en serio.

Saske comenzó a formar el rasengan en su mano derecha. Era una técnica que había visto muchas veces en Naruto. Era un desperdicio atacarme de frente. Si se acercaba a mí con esa velocidad era tan sencillo como moverme de su camino y atacarlo por la espalda cuando no pudiese frenar a tiempo… sin embargo, tal vez el sharingan de mi hermano lo hiciera visualizar el lugar en donde me movería.

Al diablo, le cortaría la mano si se me acercaba lo suficiente.

Pero cuando estuvo sólo a dos pasos de mí, algo sostuvo con fuerza mi mano derecha mientras que Itachi le dobló la mano izquierda a Saske. Ni si quiera con el sharingan pude notar el momento en que apareció ahí. Que rápido era mi hermano.

Subí el rostro y vi a Shisui mirándome con seriedad, de la misma forma en que Itachi miraba a Saske.

— ¿Qué hacen? — Nos preguntó Shisui con un tono de voz que hizo que ambos nos encogiéramos de hombros.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Hyuga-san? — Preguntó Itachi con amabilidad observando a la chica. Era un manojo de nervios. Lucía completamente paralizada pero logró asentir.

— ¡No interfieras Shisui! — Le grité moviendo mi mano con fuerza para que la soltara.

— ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia Nii-san! — Dijo Saske también empujando a Itachi.

—Baka. — Me gritó Shisui dándome un palmazo en la cabeza. — Estabas a punto de atacar a tu hermano, ¿Tienes aire en la cabeza?

— ¡El que tiene aire en la cabeza es Saske! — Me defendí. — Seguramente ha aspirado tantos productos químicos de esos que se pone en el pelo que se le terminaron muriendo todas las neuronas.

— ¡Repite eso! — Dijo Saske intentando golpearme pero Itachi lo sostuvo nuevamente.

— ¡Cállense enanos! — Les gritó Shisui perdiendo la paciencia. – Carajo, ¿cómo puedes soportar a estos idiotas? – Le preguntó a Itachi.

—No puedo creer que esto haya llegado al punto que estuviesen a punto de atacarse. — El tono de sermón de mi hermano mayor era escalofriante e hizo que ambos quedáramos inmóviles. — Le ruego nos disculpe Hyuga-san. — Dijo Itachi haciendo una leve reverencia.

La peliazul asintió nuevamente y comenzó a alejarse, primero caminando pero luego corriendo, casi como si estuviese asustada de todos nosotros. Aquello hizo que sintiera un sabor amargo en la boca; acababa de decirle que la llevaría a comer dulces y ella me dejaba solo.

¿Quién se pensaba que era esa Hyuga?

—¡Hy..Hyuga-san! — Gritó Saske inútilmente, intentando hacerla detenerse pero no logró nada. — ¡Ya suéltame nii-san! — Le pidió a Itachi. — Se va, la perderé para siempre si se va.

Itachi no cedió un centímetro. — ¿Prefieres perder a Sasuke en su lugar?

— ¡Sasuke es un idiota! Siempre arruina todo. — Se quejó.

—Anda, hagan las paces para que nos podamos largar. Tenemos una misión que completar y quiero volver lo antes posible. — Dijo Shisui empujándome hacia adelante, como si realmente fuese a pedirle disculpas a ese imbécil.

—Nunca. — Dije sin dudas en mi voz. — No soy un niño para que me estén diciendo que hacer.

— ¡Entonces deja de comportarte como un niño, tarado! — Gruñó Shisui dándome un segundo palmazo en la cabeza.

—No le pediré perdón a ese sujeto. — Dijo Saske con rabia. — ¡Desde hoy no es mi hermano!

—Gracias a dios. — Dije con una sonrisa burlona.

Itachi suspiró. — Van a aprender a convivir juntos, de una u otra forma.

— ¿Y si los dejamos pelear? Podría ser divertido verlos… — Sugirió Shisui, quien nos miraba como si todo aquello fuese su propia telenovela privada.

—Escucha a Shisui, nii-san. — Le dije, quería pelear hace tanto tiempo con Saske. Ahora tenía una excusa.

Itachi meditó el asunto un momento y terminó sacando un pergamino que llevaba en su portakunais, extendiéndoselo a Saske. Shisui levantó una ceja intrigado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras que yo moría por ver qué era lo que mi hermano le había entregado.

—No es casualidad que estemos aquí. Estábamos buscando a Hinata Hyuga. — Dijo Itachi con solemnidad.

— ¿Para qué? — Pregunté extrañado. Saske también lucía confundido.

—¡Ba! ¿Creen que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer que estar interfiriendo en sus pequeñas peleas? — Preguntó Shisui rascándose el cuello. — La Hokage nos envió en una misión a los tres.

Los ojos de Saske se iluminaron. — ¿Quieres que vaya con ella en tu lugar, verdad nii-san?

—Exacto. — Dijo Itachi, pero antes de que Saske pudiese cantar victoria intervino con rapidez. — Y Sasuke irá en lugar de Shisui. Ambos irán con ella.

—¿Estás loco? — Intervino mi primo. — Se terminarán matando frente a esa pobre chica.

—No. No será así. Ambos quieren llamar su atención. Ambos se creen lo suficientemente capaces para conquistarla. Sin embargo, creo que tanto Saske como Sasuke se han dado cuenta que con gritos y amenazas sólo consiguen incomodarla. Si ella los ve actuando de esta forma, terminará sintiendo antipatía por ambos. Si eso ocurre, dejarán de pelear por Hinata-san y se acabará este asunto. — Saske frunció el ceño. Yo sonreí. — Pero si ambos se comportan y se muestran amigables el uno con el otro, tal vez, ella los vea de forma distinta.

—A ver si entendí bien, ¿Piensas darle nuestra misión a este par de imbéciles sólo para que logren impresionar a la heredera de los Hyuga? — Shisui lucía molesto. — ¿Y si no lo logran? Van a volver a Konoha y todo se va a salir de proporciones. Nunca pensé que fuera a vivir tanto para ver a dos Uchiha peleándose por la misma chica cuando pueden tener a cualquiera en la Villa.

—Cualquiera, menos a Hyuga-san. — Dijo Itachi con calma. — Ella parece interesada en alguien más.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Saske. También sabía a quién se refería mi hermano y darme cuenta de que me estaba subestimando consiguió irritarme.

—Yo puedo ceder mi puesto, pero si uno de estos enanos la conquista, lo cual dudo seriamente, el otro la deberá dejar en paz. Veamos si con eso vuelve la paz a esta familia. — Agregó Shisui.

—Como si realmente la fuese a dejar en paz. — Dije rápidamente. — Ella será mi novia.

— ¿Temes que pueda llamar su atención y tú no? — Me preguntó Saske con confianza.

—Por supuesto que no. — Le respondí con desprecio. — Nunca te he visto como un rival.

—¿Entonces por qué no aceptas la propuesta de Shisui? Si ella me elige la dejarás en paz. — Saske sonreía con gracia. Tuve que aguantar el deseo de darle vuelta el rostro de un puñetazo.

—Hmph. Está bien Saske. Te demostraré que en esto, al igual que en todo lo demás, soy mejor que tú. — Mi hermano menor estiró su mano como si estuviese esperando que la estrechara para cerrar el acuerdo. — Ni te sueñes que te voy a tocar.

—Como quieras. Confío lo suficiente en mí mismo como para saber que puedo conquistarla. Y cuando eso suceda… la dejarás en paz. — Sus ojos brillaron mientras leía el pergamino. — Nii-san… gracias por esta oportunidad. Sé que puedo conquistarla, simplemente lo sé.

—Por favor, llevas años persiguiéndola y ni si quiera tienes coraje para decirle "hola". — Itachi y Shisui se miraron de reojo y suspiraron. — Acepto ir en su misión, nii-san. Pero si ella se muestra más interesada en mí, ese perdedor no podrá volverse a acercársele.

—Bien. Eso lo soluciona. — Dijo Shisui bostezando. — ¿Sake?

Itachi lo miró con severidad. — Sabes que no bebo. Le diremos a la Hokage que ustedes irán en nuestro lugar. Es una misión rango B. Supongo que no debería ser difícil para ambos.

—Cuenta conmigo Nii-san, no te decepcionaré. — Que Itachi me diera su misión me hizo sentir algo de orgullo.

Ambos se retiraron del lugar pero a diferencia de Shisui, Itachi miró hacia atrás como si de verdad le preocupara lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. Me miró con lastima, pero me sonrió. Por algún motivo, las palabras de Itachi resonaron en mi cabeza.

Yo debía hacer lo correcto. Él me lo había pedido antes de salir de casa.

Salvar a Hinata Hyuga de las manos del jugador más grande de Konoha me pareció lo correcto en ese momento.

* * *

**Nota **  
_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!  
Lo voy a decir xD El fandom SasuHina (así como el ItaHina) es de lo mejor que hay. Me gusta escribir para todos los que apoyan a esta pareja porque siempre siento el apoyo incondicional de sus seguidores. Por ello escribo bastante SasuHina, porque hay que ser leales con quienes te apoyan ^^  
Aunque aún no me queda muy claro con quien ustedes visualizan a Hinata, si con Sasuke o su versión AU de Road to Ninja a quien llamé Saske (lol). Ayudenme a decidir xD Y tambien a donde mierda los mando en una misión! Siempre escribo sobre el país del Viento (es el que más se ve en la serie) quiero cambiar un poco el escenario xD_


	8. Capítulo 7: ¿Podríamos hacer una?

**CAPÍTULO 7  
¿PODRÍAMOS HACER UNA EXCEPCIÓN?**

* * *

—¿U..una misión? ¿Con ustedes dos? — Sus palabras salieron algo temblorosas.

—Ajá. — Respondí mirando de reojo a mi hermano.

Por alguna razón Saske evitaba mirarla al rostro. Era tan patético. Ahí delante de él estaba la chica de quien había estado enamorado desde la Academia y aún así no tenía los suficientes huevos para mirarla a la cara. La verdad, era irónico. Saske coqueteaba con cualquiera pero un ratoncito inofensivo como Hinata lo paralizaba. Me preguntaba una y otra vez qué veía en ella.

Mi mirada se tornó hacia Hinata Hyuga buscando alguna razón para que llamase tanto la atención de Saske. Suspiré hastiado cuando noté que sus manos temblaban mientras leía el pergamino.

— Tienes media hora para alistarte. — Le dije. — Te esperaremos aquí.

—Sí. Gracias. — Respondió Hyuga tragando saliva mientras volvía a entrar a la residencia de su familia.

La pobre lucía tan nerviosa que por un instante incluso llegué a sentirme incómodo. Su rostro se había tornado todo tipo de azules cuando leyó el pergamino y vio qué era lo que debíamos hacer. Originalmente, habría ido en esa misión junto a Itachi y Shisui (Que suerte, hubiese matado para estar en un grupo con ambos), pero las cosas habían cambiado y ahora iría conmigo y mi hermano.

Me paré contra la cerca de la casa de Hinata, bajé el rostro y cerré los ojos. Me concentré en pensar la forma en que lograría alejar a esa chica de mi hermano y ganar su atención mientras estuviésemos fuera de Konoha.

A decir verdad, a diferencia de Saske, las "mujeres" no son un tema que me interese. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué era lo que se suponía llamaba su atención y las cosas que noté que Hinata admiraba en Naruto no habían resultado para nada favorables cuando Saske las usó. A mi punto de vista, las chicas era un fastidio. Todo eso de que siempre me persiguieran y se tiraran encima de mí como si fuese la solución para todos sus problemas se me hacía patético. De hecho, la única chica en la academia que no podía ser categorizada como una fangirl era Hinata.

No. Eso no es cierto. Hinata _SI_era una fangirl. Quizás del peor tipo que existe… pero no precisamente del clan Uchiha; Hinata perseguía a Naruto al punto que podría habérsele llamado acoso. Repito, Naruto, o sea, Naruto, ¿Qué tenía esa pobre chica en la cabeza?

Por muy enamorada que Sakura estuviese de mí o de mi hermano (según ella, ya que de cualquier forma no nos podía diferenciar), nunca la había descubierto espiándonos. Eso hacía de Hinata Hyuga el peor tipo de calaña que existe en niveles de fangirls y acosaradoras… y eso es decir mucho.

¿Qué veía mi hermano en ella entonces? Me mataba no saber la respuesta de ello.

No importaba. Lo arruinaría de cualquier modo, era sólo cosa de que se le acercaran un par de piernas coquetas para que momentáneamente olvidara todo sobre Hinata. Era cuestión de esperar, sólo debía tener paciencia para que lo echara a perder.

Abrí los ojos y noté que el tarado estaba temblando. Bufé molesto. Tal vez no debía hacer nada para que ella se acercara a mí, Saske lucía aterrorizado con la mera idea de pasar tantos días con ella.

—Que patético. Ya deja de temblar. — Le ordené desinteresadamente. — ¿Eres un shinobi o una gelatina?

—Las gelatinas puedes ser deliciosas con la fruta adecuada sobre ellas. — Dijo de forma ligera, sonriendo con algo de vanidad. — Hyuga-san puede ser mi fruta. Me pregunto qué sabor tendrá…

—Puedes preguntártelo todo lo que quieras cuando la veas caminar tomada de mi brazo por Konoha.

Saske junto las cejas, irritado por mi comentario, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo al respecto una tercera persona se nos unió. Las cosas parecían están empeorando con cada segundo que pasaba ahí. Aunque, por la forma en que nos observaba como peces fuera del agua, adiviné que eso podría ser divertido. Desde pequeño había querido un duelo con el genio del clan Hyuga.

—¿Se podría saber qué es eso de que van a ir en una misión con Hinata-sama? — Preguntó con impaciencia.

No me miraba a mí precisamente, sino a Saske. Se podía notar que no confiaba en él, lo cual no me extrañaba, ¿Cuántas veces lo había mandado a volar cuando intentó acercarse demasiado a su prima? No sólo eso, en más de una ocasión el muy idiota había coqueteado con Tenten, parte del equipo de Neji.

—Hyuga-san, descuida, cuidaremos bien de ella. — Dijo Saske retrocediendo algunos pasos al sentir la mirada asesina del Hyuga.

En un gesto completamente estúpido, levantó su dedo pulgar hacia él. La mitad del rostro de Neji se puso azul de rabia. Mi estúpido hermano estaba utilizando la famosa pose de Gai sensei… lo cual pareció irritarlo aún más.

Permanecí como un espectador observando como la figura de mi hermano parecía empequeñecerse ante el genio, Neji Hyuga. Que divertido era eso.

—Te conozco Uchiha. Sé el tipo de hombre que eres. — Le dijo cruzándose de brazos, luciendo completamente frío. — Si intentas pasarte de listo con Hinata-sama, haré que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida, ¿Queda claro?

—S..sí… — Respondió Saske tragando saliva.

No sé por qué, pero mi hermano le temía a Neji. Era gracioso.

—Y tú… — Cuando se volteó a mirarme no me moví si quiera un centímetro. A mí no me intimidaba en lo absoluto. — Sasuke. Sé que tienes más sentido común que tu hermano. Espero que Hinata-sama vuelva sana y salvo.

No podía creerlo, ¿Neji Hyuga podía diferenciarnos? Aquello hizo que mi respeto por él aumentara de nulo a intermedio, pero no lo suficiente como para que me tratara como su sirviente.

—No soy una niñera, ¿Sabes? — Respondí indiferente. — Me imagino que tu prima es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por sí misma.

—Yo la cuidaré. — Interrumpió Saske con los ojos brillosos. — Confía en mí, la cuidaré como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

—¡Tú no te acerques a ella! — Le respondió Neji apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

Antes de que pudiésemos seguir con esa _amena_ conversación, Hinata apareció con una pequeña mochila en su espalda, luciendo pálida y dudosa. Hasta ella sabía que todo ese asunto era una mala idea. No la podía culpar; estaría en medio de dos Uchiha en pleno acecho y ella era la presa.

—Ni… nii-san, ¿Viniste a despedirte de mí? — Le preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

—Sí, Hinata-sama. Por favor tenga cuidado. — Le dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

Fue suficiente para mí, no iba a esperarla eternamente. Sólo comencé a caminar y supuse que tanto ella como Saske me seguirían.

Y no me equivoque. Ambos comenzaron a andar uno al lado del otro, en silencio, siguiéndome.

No sentía nada porque ella estuviese junto a mi hermano. Supuse que hubiese sido normal sentir celos o algo por el estilo, pero más bien me divertía. La razón de ello era bastante simple… Saske estaba pálido, sudando y completamente avergonzado. No era extraño, después del papelazo que había hecho en Ichiraku intentando suplantarme. Podía sentir como le costaba caminar y había tropezado dos veces antes de que llegásemos a la puerta de Konoha mirando de reojo a Hinata y olvidándose por donde caminaba.

Cuando salimos de la Villa me detuve haciendo que tanto Hinata como Saske frenaran de golpe.

—Haremos esta misión lo más eficientemente posible. — Dije a lo cual Hinata asintió. — Caminaremos hasta que demos con Yugakure. Ahí nos espera el cliente. Pasaremos la noche allá antes de partir a Kumogakure. Espero quede claro ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Se puede saber quién te puso a ti en mando? — Preguntó Saske. — Creo que deberíamos someterlo a votación.

La posición de líder se me hacía innata. Siempre lo había sido dentro del equipo siete por ser el que pensaba más rápido entre los tres. Por otro lado, Saske era un miembro de la Policía de Konoha y en muy contadas ocasiones realizaba misiones como esa. Su lema era hacer el minimo esfuerzo y divertirse al máximo. Como mucho salía de la ciudad con Shisui a la Villa de los Hostales y se perdían por días en los barrios rojos. Deshonroso.

Hinata era una ninja de apoyo en esa misión, estaba ahí por sus grandes habilidades como rastreadora, no como líder de grupo. No pensé que ella tendría problemas con el asunto.

Por ello, asumí que el puesto de líder caería en mí. Itachi nunca dijo nada sobre ello. Suspiré pesadamente, no me importaba… sabía justo como solucionarlo.

—Oye Hyuga, ¿Alguna vez Saske te habló sobre su gran interés en el jugo de tomate? — Miré como el rostro de mi hermano se ponía blanco nuevamente y gotitas de sudor comenzaban a caer por su cien. — Le encanta, tanto así que…

—Sasuke… — Gruñó.

— Cuando éramos pequeños bebía un vaso antes de irse a la cama y no sabes que gracioso era cuando...

—¡Creo que Sasuke debe ser el líder! — Dijo rápidamente llevando sus manos hacia mi cara intentando callarme de cualquier forma. — ¡Sí! Eso creo. Creo que debería liderar y quedarse callado. Muy callado. A menos que quiera que hablemos de cosas que hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños… En dicho caso debería contar sobre Sasuke y lo que le sucedía cuando habían tormentas eléctricas.

Mis labios se fruncieron de inmediato. No era como si me importara que Hinata escuchara sobre eso porque temiera quedar mal frente a ella, simplemente no deseaba que nadie lo supiese, jamás. Era demasiado humillante. Si Naruto se enteraba las bromas al respecto no tendrían fin. La mayoría de los niños buscan cobijarse con sus padres cuando hay tormentas, ¿¡Qué importa que yo buscara a Itachi!? Al menos no orinaba la cama como ese retrasado mental.

—No es necesario que me cuenten. — Dijo Hinata con la mitad de su rostro cubierto por una sombra, completamente incómoda por la forma en que Saske y yo estábamos comenzando a forcejear nuevamente. — Sólo me alegra que estén de acuerdo sobre quien liderará.

Saske y yo nos cruzamos de brazos por un instante y nos miramos como si hubiese electricidad entre ambos. Tuve que contar hasta diez para no darle un puñetazo en el rostro y vi como sus puños también se abrían y cerraban con la clara intensión de querer golpearme.

—Ya que todos estamos de acuerdo en ello, andando. — Dije sin mirarlos y siguiendo el camino.

Llegar a Yugakure nos tomaría al menos unas seis horas caminando a ese ritmo. Lo mejor que podíamos hacer era seguir avanzando para que la noche no nos encontrara en el camino. Sólo esperaba poder estar en el mismo lugar con ese tarado por tanto tiempo sin gritarle.

Íbamos en nuestra tercera hora de caminata silenciosa cuando de pronto noté algo extraño entre los arbusto a los costados del camino. Los tres nos detuvimos al mismo tiempo sintiendo la presencia de personas ahí.

—Hyuga. — Dije con rapidez sin voltearme.

—Byakugan. — Activó su dojutsu como era de esperarse. — Hay dos hombres armados atrás de esos arbustos. Uno es un anciano y el otro no debe ser más que un niño.

—¡Oigan! ¡Pueden salir! ¡Ya los vimos! — Gritó Saske divertido.

—¿Eres idiota o qué? — Le pregunté irritado.

Ni si quiera sabíamos quieres eran y Saske les gritaba que salieran de su escondite. Tarado. Estoy seguro que hizo trampa para graduarse de la academia, alguien como él que no conocía el código Shinobi no podía haber pasado sin hacer trampa.

Dos sombras saltaron frente a nosotros desde los costados del camino. A decir verdad, no se veían muy agresivos, más bien parecían idiotas con kunais en sus manos.

—¡Entreguen t-todo su dinero, a-ahora! — Dijo el más bajo. Ese debía ser el niño del cual Hyuga habló.

—¿Y por qué haríamos eso? — Pregunté irritado.

—Porque… porque… — El más viejo de los dos miró a su compañero un tanto dudoso. — Somos ladrones, no necesitamos decirles nuestros motivos. Sólo dennos sus cosas, rápido.

—Calma, calma… — Dijo Saske caminando hacia ellos completamente tranquilo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. — No queremos problemas, sólo vamos a Yugakure.

—¿Pero a ti te pagan por ser idiota? No se dice el destino de una misión a un extraño, tarado. — Exclamé con deseos de patearlo hasta hacerlo sangrar.

—Relájate Sasuke, es un viejo y un niño, ¿Qué van a hacernos? — Me preguntó mi hermano. — Además, somos shinobis y ellos no.

—¿Shi-shinobis? — Preguntó el niño.

—Sí, somos shinobis de Konoha. — Respondió Saske.

—¿Quieres darles nuestros nombres, grupos sanguíneos y direcciones también, imbécil? — Le grité.

—¿Entonces por qué no están usando protectores de frente? — Preguntó el abuelo.

Los tres nos miramos entre nosotros y nos dimos cuenta que el anciano tenía razón. Hinata usaba su protector amarrado al cuello, yo no lo usaba desde hacía un par de años y Saske nunca lo utilizó pues decía que le aplastaba el cabello y se lo ponía opaco. Hablando de homosexualidad.

—¿Qué le importa? — Dije irritado desenvainando mi espada.

—No.. no queremos problemas… — Dijo el niño. — Mi madre está muy enferma y necesitamos dinero para comprarle sus medicamentos. Lo sentimos mucho.

—Ya es un poco tarde para… — Comencé, pero me sorprendí cuando Hinata pasó entre ambos y extendió su monedero hacia esas personas.

—No es mucho pues… hoy tuve que comprarle almuerzo a muchas personas… pero… pero estoy segura que podrá ayudarlos. — Dijo con amabilidad.

—¡Hyuga-san! Por favor, no… no le de sus dineros a estas personas, deberían ser arrestados y puestos bajo custodia hasta que llegue un miembro de la policía de Konoha para llevárselos a la Estación. — Dijo mi hermano confundido.

—Tiene razón. Un ladrón es un ladrón. — Dije sin creer que estuviese apoyando a Saske en eso. — Si los dejamos merodear por ahí le robaran a la próxima persona que pase y tal vez ellos no podrán defenderse. Itachi siempre dice que como ninjas debemos tomar decisiones difíciles de vez en cuando. No importa el motivo por el cual lo estaban haciendo, iban a robar de cualquier forma, ya fuese a un shinobi o a una persona que no se puede defender a sí misma.

—Lo sé. Entiendo lo que ambos están diciendo. Pero… sólo nos intentaron robar porque necesitan dinero para alguien enferma ¿Acaso los shinobis no debemos ayudar a los más débiles? — Nos miró con ojos llenos de compasión y mi estómago se apretó. Ahí había una cualidad que nunca antes vi en Hinata Hyuga. No pensé que fuese tan gentil. — ¿Podríamos… podríamos hacer un excepción?

Saske parecía en un conflicto interno y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Me observó con ojos suplicantes y entendí que él ya se había vendido por la mirada angelical de Hinata Hyuga.

—Hmph. — Seguí caminando molesto. — Hagan lo que quieran.

—Gra..gracias Sasuke-kun… — Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa que me hizo sentir un cosquilleo irritante en el pecho.

—Tomen. — Dijo Saske con solemnidad sacándose el anillo que llevaba en su mano. Poniendo su mano sobre el monedero de Hinata y retrocediendo su mano en dirección de la chica. — Es de oro.

—Pe.. pero… Saske—kun. — Alegó Hinata mirando sus manos.

—Hyuga—san, ¿Qué tipo de hombre sería si dejara que una dama como usted diera todo su dinero? No puedo permitir eso… aunque… aunque signifique entregar mi anillo.

Miré a Saske con curiosidad. Ese anillo significaba bastante para él. Lo había comprado con su primer sueldo en la Estación de Policía. No era una mera joya para él, era un símbolo de que por fin había dejado de ser un niño y que podía cuidarse por sí mismo.

—Y aún así dejaste que pagara la comida de _todos_ en Ichiraku. — Bufé molesto y seguí adelante.

—¡Eso fue… fue sólo un malentendido! — Gritó mi hermano siguiéndome.

Hinata nos alcanzó luego de ondearles una mano en forma de despedida a ambos "ladrones" y seguimos avanzando hacia la Villa de las Aguas Termales.

Por algún extraño motivo, mientras caminábamos, disminuí la velocidad de mi andar a propósito para caminar junto a ella. Mirándola de reojo, pensé que había más en Hinata Hyuga de lo que se veía.

·

·

* * *

**NOTA**  
_No sé si este cap estuvo más gracioso, me cuesta escribir este género.  
Insisto que el fandom SasuHina es de lo mejor. Muchas gracias por su apoyo con este proyecto! Recibir cariño me motiva a seguir escribiendo con rapidez ^^_

_Espero criticas y sobre todo ideas! No tengo idea como continuar este fic y siempre es un trabajo constante y como no he decidido nada, siempre pueden darme sugerencias sobre que les gustaría leer a estos tres haciendo xD_


	9. Capítulo 8: El gran misterio misterioso

**CAPÍTULO 8  
EL GRAN MISTERIO MISTERIOSO DE AYIA-SAMA**

Cuando mi nariz sintió el olor sulfuroso en el ambiente supe que estábamos cerca de nuestro destino. La Villa de las aguas termales era un conocido destino turístico en el cual los señores más pudientes de todas las naciones se reunían de vez en cuando a vacacionar y relajarse. No era de extrañarse que un cliente que pudiera costear a Itachi y Shisui estuviese esperándolos ahí.

Avanzamos en búsqueda del hostal en dónde nos esperaba. Saske miraba los spa con estrellitas en los ojos mientras que Hinata se enfocaba en observar sus propios pies (me pregunté si lo hacía para no tropezarse y caer, era un tanto torpe).

Llevábamos alrededor de una hora sin hablar y el silencio entre nosotros casi se había vuelto incómodo. La última persona en intentar comenzar una conversación había sido mi hermano quien intentó preguntarle a Hinata si tenía hambre o sed, pero apenas la chica lo miró, sonrojó y se quedó sin palabras. De seguro Hinata estaba incómoda pero toda esa ridícula situación a mí me divertía.

Finalmente dimos con el lugar destinado. Su nombre era "_Bajo el Sauce_" y adiviné que era llamado así por el gran sauce que se veía asomándose atrás de la construcción.

—Es aquí. — Dije avanzando y abriendo la puerta de vidrio hasta llegar a la recepcionista. — Buenas tardes, estamos buscando a un tal Ayia.

—¿A Ayia-sama? ¿Y para qué sería? — Preguntó la mujer nerviosa pero coqueta mientras miraba a Saske.

Éste se adelantó y estiró el pergamino de nuestra misión. — Tenemos asuntos que arreglar con él. Somos Ninjas de Konoha y nos ha contratado para una misión secreta. Si tienes cualquier problema o le da miedo caminar sola por ahí de noche, no dudes en pedirnos ayuda linda. A los shinobis nos gusta proteger a las damas en peligro.

Miré a Saske de reojo y me pregunté si se daba cuenta que estaba coqueteándole a otra chica con Hinata junto a él. De pronto pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y se puso azul. Reí en voz baja mirándolo de reojo, seguro que ésta vez Saske estaba perdido.

—Oh, muy bien. Tendré en cuenta que dos lindos gemelos me van a proteger si tengo miedo hoy… - De pronto me estaba coqueteando y tuve que fruncir el ceño para que dejara de hacerlo. – Bueno, sigan por ese pasillo y doblen a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y a la derecha otra vez. Cuando vean un perro echado en el piso intenten no pisarle la cola pues es un poco mañoso pero tampoco se vayan a confundir por las plantas, ah… y luego nuevamente a la izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda hasta que den con un cuadro un poco torcido, asegúrense de enderezarlo para que se abra el compartimiento secreto que da con…

— ¿Esto es una broma? — Pregunté irritado.

—Sí. — Respondió la mujer riendo. — Iba a continuar hasta que alguno me parara. Debo asegurarme que realmente son ninjas. Este es un lugar muy concurrido estos días sobre todo desde que ella se está quedando aquí.

—¿E-ella? — Preguntó Hinata.

—Lo siento, no debí decir nada. — Respondió la recepcionista mirando de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. — Si debo ser sincera, algo oscuro rodea a Ayia-sama. Como si atrás de esa sonrisa hubiese una persona completamente distinta. Es muy misterioso.

—Descuida, los tres somos shinobis. — Agregó Saske. — No le tememos a los hombres misteriosos.

—Entonces, si son ninjas, ¿Por qué ninguno de los tres está usando una banda en la frente? — Indicó la chica. — Pensé que era obligatorio para los ninja usar esos protectores.

—¿Es que acaso tengo que arruinar mi cabello para que se me reconozca como ninja? — Preguntó Saske molesto. — Además, ¿Qué van a proteger esas plaquitas? Es ridículo todo ese tema.

—Lo siento, lo siento. — Se excusó la mujer con rapidez. — Pasen a la sala del fondo, el señor Ayia está ahí bebiendo sake.

— ¿No nos va a pedir nuestra identificación? — Pregunté extrañado.

En todas partes se pedía el ID para entrar a un lugar en donde se bebía alcohol. Me sorprendió que esa chica no nos hiciera drama.

— ¿Por qué se las pediría? — Nos cuestionó confundida.

—Porque los menores de edad no pueden entrar a bares. — Respondí.

—Oh, eso es en Konoha. Nuestra política es que todos beban. De hecho, es contra la ley estar sobrio. — Dijo la joven riendo, jugando con una de sus mechas mientras miraba a Saske.

—Eso explica mucho. — Agregó Saske sonriéndole coquetamente.

—Eso también es broma. — Le indicó la señorita riendo mientras le acariciaba el rostro a mi hermano.

Hinata y yo lo miramos. No esperé que Saske se demorara tan poco en mostrarse como realmente era. Lo más gracioso del asunto es que ni si quiera parecía darse cuenta que apenas una mujer le pestañaba un par de veces él caía como un tarado. Aclaré mi garganta pero cuando eso no funcionó le di un puntapié en las canillas.

—¿Lo de dejar beber a menores de edad es una broma? — Le pregunté con fastidio, intentando que nos prestara atención y dejara de seducir a ese tarado.

—No, esa parte es cierta. — Respondió mordiendo uno de sus labios para luego sentarse atrás del aparador. — Bueno ya váyanse. El gran Ayia-sama los espera.

Un tanto confundido comencé a caminar por el pasillo hasta la puerta que nos había indicado. Saske y Hinata me miraron y los tres asentimos al mismo tiempo antes de empujarla y entrar.

El olor a sake, sudor y perfume barato me golpeó como una bofetada. El lugar estaba lleno de mujeres (seguramente mujerzuelas por su aspecto) sirviéndoles sake a sujetos que se veían demasiado "_cómodos_" con ellas. Hinata enrojeció de inmediato y Saske no pudo disimular la felicidad que le provocaba estar en un lugar así.

Sin embargo el lugar estaba repleto, no había forma de que encontráramos al tal Ayia sin que tuviésemos que preguntarle a cada uno de esos hombres como se llamaba. Suspiré fastidiado, no pensé que intentar hundir a Saske en su propia trampa sería tan molesto.

De pronto, mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, mis ojos se detuvieron en alguien que lucía extrañamente familiar. Su cabello largo, blanco y terminado en puntas, el pergamino gigante que colgaba en su espalda, su risa estridente y pervertida, la forma en que estaba ebrio… Era Jiraiya sensei, el maestro de Naruto, es sabio de los Sapos, el legendario sannin.

Levanté una ceja y caminé hacia él. Saske y Hinata me siguieron despistadamente. Aún no entendía porque ese sujeto estaba usando un bigote negro y falso, ¿Estaría intentando proteger su identidad? Si ese era el caso lo estaba haciendo de forma horrible.

—¿Disculpe, conoce a Ayia-sama? — Le pregunté.

—Sí, sí… Ayia para servirles. — Nos dijo sin prestarnos mucha atención, estaba más preocupado de la chica sentada en sus piernas. Podría haber sido su nieta. — ¿Qué quieren niños?

—Somos shinobis de Konoha, fuimos contratados para una misión con usted. – Respondí suspirando pesadamente.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó parándose de golpe. — Yo no los contraté a ustedes. Pedí claramente a Itachi y a Shisui Uchiha, ellos son los mejores cuando se trata de espionaje de vida o muerte.

—No hay devoluciones. — Dijo Saske con una sonrisa, apuntando su dedo índice como si fuese una pistola y guiñándole un ojo. — Somos tan buenos como Itachi y Shisui, se lo garantizo señor.

Jiraiya levantó una ceja y uno de sus ojos comenzó a tener un leve tic mirando fijamente a mi hermano, como si esperara que lo reconociera.

—¿Acaso no lo vas a saludar? — Le pregunté a Saske. El silencio se estaba volviendo incómodo.

—¿Por qué? — Murmuró de vuelta disimulando su confusión con una sonrisa.

—¿No te das cuenta quién es?

Saske frunció el ceño y lo miró de cerca. —Ahora que lo dices… luce familiar…

—¡No puede haber una persona más estúpida que tu Saske! ¡Es Jiraiya con un bigote! — Jiraiya se puso azul. Lo miré asqueado, sinceramente esa mata de pelos sobre su labio parecía un montón de pelos púbicos. — Sáquese ese bigote, se ve ridículo. No engaña a nadie.

El legendario sannin saltó desde su asiento y me tapó la boca. Caimos ambos al suelo mientras luchaba para que me soltara. Todos nos miraban, lo cual de por sí era vergonzoso, pero luego cuando mi hermano se lanzó sobre nosotros y comenzó a abrazar al anciano fue derechamente humillante.

—Oh dios mío, ¡MAESTRO! ¡Pensé que estaba muerto! — Exclamó entre lágrimas. — Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía.

—¿Por qué estaría muerto? — Preguntó Jiraiya. — Sólo estoy de incognito, recolectando datos para una nueva publicación.

—¿Un nuevo libro? ¿Icha Icha tendrá una nueva entrega? — Preguntó Saske con estrellitas en los ojos, completamente emocionado.

—¿Icha Icha? — Cuestionó Hinata confundida.

Esa era mi oportunidad. — Sí Hyuga, Icha Icha Paradise, Icha Icha Violence e Icha Icha Tactics son tres libros que Jiraiya ha escrito y que Saske suele leer. Por qué no le preguntas sobre qué tratan.

—¡Hablaremos de esos detalles luego! — Dijo Jiraiya rápidamente. — Esta no es una misión para ustedes, vuelvan a Konoha y tráiganme a Shisui e Itachi.

—Sensei, le aseguro que podemos cumplir con la misión, sólo denos una oportunidad.

—No no… son muy jóvenes aún para enfrentarse a este tipo de peligros. Te quedan años por delante para que puedas estar a este nivel Saske. — Dijo Jiraiya caminando hacia la puerta. Los tres lo seguimos. — Hay muchas cosas en juego. Esta información es vital para un punto muerto en mi libro…

—¿Qué tipo de información? — Pregunté.

—Necesito… — De pronto Jiraiya sacó una fotografía y la puso sobre mis manos. Era una bella mujer de cabellera castaña y una hebra de cabello que cubría su ojo derecho. — La fotografía de esta persona… desnuda.

—¡¿Qué?! — Casi me atragante escuchándolo. — No nos puede pedir eso. — Le pasó una cámara fotográfica a Saske. — ¿Para eso nos hizo venir desde Konoha? ¿Usted está loco?

—Sasuke, él es el cliente en esta misión ya fue pagada. Un ninja no cuestiona su misión, sólo la cumple. — Sabía que Saske tenía razón al decir eso, pero era demasiado humillante. — Tenemos que hacerlo rápido y ya.

—En circunstancias normales te diría que tienes razón, pero no es una mujer cualquiera… ella es… ella es… ¡La mizukage! — De pronto me sentí emocionado. Sacarle una foto de ese tipo a la Kage del País del Agua sería todo un reto y había riesgos de morir si nos descubría. — Se hospedará tres días en este lugar. Por ello pedí a Itachi y Shisui, creí que serían los únicos que podrían llevar a cabo esa misión en completo sigilo y con oportunidades de sobrevivir. Gaste una fortuna contratándolos.

—Ella puede hacerlo. Que entre a los baños y saque las fotografías sin que nadie se dé cuenta. — Dije apuntado a Hinata.

—Pe…pero… yo… — Hinata estaba completamente roja. — Yo no… yo no podría…

—¡Vamos Hinata-san! ¡Es la oportunidad perfecta para terminar con nuestra misión! — Dijo Saske tomando su mano y sonriéndole. Hinata se puso aun más roja. — Luego podemos aprovechar nuestros días aquí y… y yo podré decirte algo… algo que he querido decirte desde…

—No la toques. — Lo empujé hacia atrás casi impulsivamente, interrumpiendo todo su espectáculo.

—N-no puedo hacer eso. Hay un código d-de honor entre kunoichis que me lo impide. — Dijo Hinata escondiendo su rostro atrás de sus manos. — Lo siento Jiraiya-sama.

—Tengo una idea. — Dijo Saske. — No se preocupe Jiraiya-sensei, utilizaré todos los conocimientos que me ha pasado para completar esta misión.

—Saske. Confío en ti. El futuro de la literatura erótica está en tus manos. — Le apretó los hombros y lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

—Sensei, es un gran honor. No lo decepcionaré. — Dijo mi hermano, abriendo la puerta de la salida e indicándonos que lo siguiéramos.

—¿Tienes un plan, genio? — Le pregunté irritado.

—Sí, pero primero vamos a pedir una habitación. — respondió Saske.

De esa forma comenzaron los tres peores días de mi vida.

·

·

·

* * *

**NOTA**  
_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta aberración. A ver qué se me ocurre para el próximo capítulo. Agradezco desde ya a un usuario anónimo que sugirió que agregara a Jiraiya a esta ecuación xD No se me hubiese ocurrido! Si tienen más ideas me dicen, este fic lo estoy escribiendo para ustedes porque no tengo idea de que escribir, sólo escribo jajajaja. Fail. Besos._


	10. Capítulo 9: Todo Menos Eso

**CAPÍTULO 9  
TODO MENOS ESO**

Éramos tres shinobis casi sin dinero en un lugar en donde el dinero lo era todo. Teníamos que conseguir una habitación, en lo posible, cercana a aquella en que se estaba hospedando la mizukage. No obstante, carecíamos lo que se requería para pagarlo.

Los tres no sentamos un tanto desanimados bajo el sauce en la entrada y comenzamos a pensar qué haríamos para poder hospedarnos ahí tres días. Entre el dinero que cargábamos con suerte nos alcanzaba para quedarnos en el hostal por el transcurso de la noche y eso era si los tres compartíamos un habitación.

Saske jugaba con su mentón mirando de reojo a Hinata, quien a su vez evitaba mirarlo de vuelta, obviamente incómoda por su acecho. En lo personal, hasta me sentía mal por esa pobre chica, ¿qué culpa tenía ella que un enfermo así se mostrara tan interesado en su persona?

De pronto, mi hermano se puso de pie y subió los hombros despreocupadamente. De inmediato sentí algo extraño en el estómago pues conocía esa mirada. Era la forma en que lucía cada vez que estaba a punto de tomar el camino más fácil para conseguir sus cometidos (algo en lo cual era un especialista).

—No hay más remedio —dijo de pronto—. Tendremos que utilizar genjutsu en la chica de la recepción.

Lo miré irritado ¿esa era su brillante solución? Cualquiera podría haber llegado a una conclusión como esa, pero su falta total de criterio me pareció ridícula. Estábamos en una misión bastante difícil y cualquier error nos podría llevar a fracasar.

—Aún me pregunto cómo aprobaste el examen en la Academia…

—Copié —me interrumpió. Cuando Hinata lo miró mortificada se puso blanco y comenzó a agitar las manos frente a él—. Era broma Hyuga-san, por supuesto que no copié… yo… yo estudie toda la noche y…

—¿Podrías callarte? —le pedí poniéndome de pie también— Lo importante es hacer esto como verdaderos shinobis, es una misión después de todo. Lo que menos queremos es llamar la atención

—Que tal s-si, si yo hablara con ella y… y le prometiera ayudarle a limpiar si nos deja quedarnos —sugirió Hinata—. Se veía como una chica amable. No creo que n-nos niegue ese pequeño favor.

—Que idea tan brillante Hyuga-san —dijo Saske ruborizándose y mirándola con un brillo especial en los ojos—. Si ayudamos en este lugar, de seguro nos dejaran quedarnos.

Odiaba admitirlo pero tenían algo de razón, aunque no por los motivos que ellos estaban considerando. Ser personal de ese hostal nos daría acceso a información crucial para nuestra misión y en el mundo ninja la información es poder. Podríamos saber dónde se encontraba nuestro objetivo todo el tiempo y de esa forma espiarla hasta que eventualmente se desnudara para así poder sacarle la fotografía que Jiraiya había pedido.

Los tres volvimos a entrar al hostal y la misma chica nos recibió en la recepción. Dejamos que Saske se encargara de suavizarla y observé junto a Hinata la descarada forma en que ella le coqueteaba.

—Está bien. Haré una excepción y los dejaré quedarse si ayudan con el aseo del hostal durante estos días... —dijo la mujer enrollando su cabellera en su dedo índice— Pero a cambio, quiero tener una cita con ustedes dos.

—¿Qué? —pregunté mirándola con severidad.

—Los gemelos son tan kaaaawaiii —dijo la mujer apretando los puños.

Saske me miró y subió los hombros, esperando que yo respondiera por ambos. Por supuesto que él no le diría que sí de inmediato, después de todo, estaba intentando impresionar a Hinata de una u otra forma.

A pesar de que odiaba la idea de salir con una total desconocida y aún peor, tener que hacerlo con mi hermano entre ambos, la misión tomaba prioridad sobre mis sentimientos personales.

—Como sea —respondí.

Luego de prometerle que podría tener una cita con ambos, pagamos la estadía de un día completo en ese lugar y la chica nos dejó quedarnos los otros dos siempre y cuando ayudáramos con el aseo de las habitaciones, con la limpieza de la cocina y con la preparación de la cena. Hinata dijo que podría ayudar sin problemas pues cocinar era algo que se le daba bien.

Así, los tres subimos al segundo andar del hostal y entramos a la habitación que compartiríamos por los próximos tres días.

Me gustaría decir que por el precio que pagamos nuestro cuarto era lujoso, pero estaría mintiendo. Era un espacio muy pequeño de dos ambientes. De cualquier manera era más de lo que necesitábamos, de hecho, éramos muy afortunados de poder contar con un techo sobre nuestras cabezas y futones para recostarnos. Por lo general, ningún shinobi cuenta con este tipo de comodidades al realizar una misión.

—Bueno, ¿cómo nos vamos a arreglar para dormir? —preguntó Saske sonrojado— Yo puedo dormir entre ustedes dos y…

—No voy a dormir contigo al lado —alegué de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no? Dormimos juntos en casa.

—Cierra la boca, ella no tiene por qué saberlo.

—¡Como si fuese un gran secreto!

—Chi-chicos… —nos interrumpió Hinata mientras nos empujábamos— Debemos encontrar a Mizukage-sama y terminar con esto lo antes p-posible. No podemos fracasar en la misión de Jiraiya-sama. Yo… yo puedo ayudar a encontrarla.

—¿Y qué pasó con todo eso del código de ética de las kunoichis? —le pregunté divertido.

—Aún pienso que lo que estamos haciendo está mal, p-pero… dije que terminaríamos exitosamente esta misión… y yo no retrocedo en mi palabra —Hinata sonrió mirando hacia el vacío, como si esas palabras fuesen especiales para ella en una forma que ni yo ni Saske podíamos comprender.

Mi hermano suspiró mientras la miraba, completamente embobado.

— Hyuga-san es tan intensa —dijo acercándose levemente a ella— ¿Podría repetirlo?

—Claro… dije que…

—No es necesario que repitas eso, me basta con tener que escuchar a Naruto decirlo todo el día—la interrumpí dándole un codazo a mi hermano— Y bien, ¿dónde está?

Hinata activó su byakugan. Debo admitir que hasta ese entonces no era particularmente conocedor de las técnicas de Hinata Hyuga ni sus habilidades. Obviamente sabía que como miembro del clan Hyuga contaba con el legendario dojutsu y que tal vez podría efectuar movimientos en base al puño gentil. Por lo mismo, me sorprendió gratamente cuando nos dio una localización exacta y minuciosa sobre la ubicación de la mujer y también lo que estaba haciendo.

Según Hinata la líder de la aldea oculta de la Niebla estaba a dos habitaciones de distancia, leyendo pergaminos y firmándolos junto a un chico bastante extraño que cargaba una espada y un sujeto con un parche en el ojo. Ellos serían un claro problema si nos queríamos acercar, pero tendríamos que ver la forma de deshacernos de ellos si llegaba el momento de sacar la fotografía.

—¿Tenemos un plan para esto? —Pregunté apoyándome contra la pared.

Saske se encontraba recostado en el suelo, evidentemente aburrido. Jugaba con una kunai y se limpiaba las uñas de esa forma, asqueroso, lo sé. A pesar de que la mujer que tanto parecía gustar estaba ahí con nosotros, no veía lo repugnante que era verlo hacer eso. Ademas, Saske no era el tipo de shinobi que realizaba esa clase de misiones. Al ser parte de la policía de Konoha mi hermano solía perseguir criminales, luchar y por supuesto, organizar torneos de pocker en la estación cuando no había nada que hacer.

Lo peor del asunto es que desde que Saske organizaba esos famosos torneos, mi padre lo favorecía aún más. Siempre los ganaba.

—Esperaremos —dijo—. Esta es la Villa de las aguas termales, eventualmente deberá ir a un baño y sacarse la ropa. Entonces le tomaremos la fotografía, Jiraiya-sensei estará feliz y podremos divertirnos un poco juntos… Hyuga-san… yo… yo pensaba que tal vez terminando la misión nosotros… nosotros podríamos…

—¿Y me puedes explicar, cómo entraremos a un baño de mujeres desnudas sin que nos quieran matar? —lo interrumpí al notar como desviaba su atención de la misión a esa chica en cosa de segundos— Es la shinobi más fuerte del País del Agua, genio.

—Fácil, hermanito —respondió él haciendo un sencillo sello de mano que fue seguido por una nube de humo…

Fruncí el ceño de inmediato y mi estómago se recogió. Reconocía muy bien ese jutsu, ese maldito jutsu…

—No… no me digas que…

—_¡Oiroke no jutsu! _

—Es el jutsu de Naruto-kun… —dijo Hinata sorprendida, llevándose las manos de inmediato a los ojos. Por un momento pensé que se desmayaría.

Ahí, recostada sobre el futón, apareció una mujer de cabellera negra en coletas y penetrantes ojos negros, completamente desnuda. Verlo me produjo una repulsión tan grande que por un momento pensé que cualquier atracción que pudiese sentir por una mujer en un futuro cercano acababa de ser cortada de raíz.

—¡Justo cuando tu inclinación sexual no podría haber sido más ambigua sales con esto! Me rehúso —dije con firmeza—. No usaré la técnica de ese perdedor. Todo menos eso.

—Sasuke-chan, no seas malo conmigo. Es una excelente técnica para este tipo de cosas —dijo Saske jugando con su cabello con una voz quejumbrosa y erótica como si hubiese salido de uno de esos libros que Kakashi tanto gustaba leer. Escucharlo hablar como una mujer me dio escalofríos. Bastante tenía con que Naruto realizara esa ridícula técnica cada vez que quería verme perder la paciencia—. Naruto-kun es un genio a su manera y este jutsu es prueba de ello —sonrió de forma coqueta y me guiñó un ojo—. Sasuke-chan… mis ojos están aquí arriba.

—¡Vete al diablo! —tome lo primero que tuve a mano y se lo lancé.

De inmediato una nube de humo apareció a su alrededor y frente a mi tuve a Saske nuevamente. Aún así, la imagen de ese idiota convertido en mujer quedaría gravada en mi mente para siempre.

—No me digas que no puedes realizar un jutsu tan sencillo como ese… —dijo sentándose— Naruto lo puede hacer desde la academia…

—No es si puedo o no puedo hacerlo. Me niego a caer al nivel de perdedores como ustedes.

—Si queremos entrar al baño de mujeres, esta es la única opción. Si tienes un plan mejor que el mío, házmelo saber.

Lamentablemente, no tenía uno.

* * *

_Este fic no esta olvidado, de hecho me divierte bastante escribirlo, pero como saben los que leen mis otros fics, es el tiempo lo que me falta para poder actualizar. Esto lo tengo escrito hace mucho y aun no podía terminarlo. Mi sentido del humor esta decayendo, pero que sea lo que sea jajaja. Un saludo! A ver si este fin de semana que tengo libre actualizo "Precio de la Paz" y "Team Seven" y tal vez, "Buscando a Menma"._


End file.
